5 Sweet Brats
by b3l3n
Summary: Gabi has 5 siblings who didn't want her to date. Everytime she brings her bf home, the next day would be their breakup day. Her 5 siblings brought misery to the past boyfriends she had. But when Troy entered the house, will they succeed again? TROYELLA
1. Trailer

-1

This is my new story and I hope you'll like it! I just officially finished 'Meet you in the finish line!' and for those of you guys who reads it, I hope you'll like the ending! I'm currently doing the next chapter for 'I love my next door enemy' so it'll be up in a few days! Anyways, enjoy!!

----------------------------------

_**Gabriella had exactly nine relationships that never lasted for a month…**_

"Look, Gabriella I don't think its really working out for us." James, her ninth boyfriend declared as he covered his unevenly shaved head with a hat.

"I understand." Gabriella replied quietly.

"I hope we can still be friends." James asked hopefully.

_**All because of Gabriella's 5 younger siblings a.k.a. 'the 5 sweet brats' who secretly didn't want their sister to date…**_

"Camille, Nicole, Jeremy, Sandra and Rafael!! Sit your butts down right now!!" Gabriella yelled angrily as the 5 siblings obeyed their eldest sister.

"It wasn't our fault Gabi." The 6-year-old Rafael mumbled.

"Wasn't your fault?!! You freakin shaved James' head with a peeler for goodness sake!! Now his hair looks like a lousy made broom!! I don't even wanna know how you guys could possibly do that!!" Gabriella shouted in frustration, throwing her hands in the air.

_**Gabriella only has one rule. If the guy doesn't like the family or the family doesn't like the guy, its OVER…**_

"You know Gabriella, no offence but your brothers and sisters are psychos!! Are you sure you guys are related?" Leeward, Gabriella's 3rd boyfriend laughed loudly.

"Is that really what you think of them?" Gabriella asked, getting angry.

"Yeah I mean, come on. Your sister, what's her name.. Carla or something" Leeward said.

"Camille." Gabriella corrected.

"Oh yeah Casey. She dances like a freakin duck!!" Leeward exclaimed, still didn't get Camille's name right.

"We're through Leeward. If you really like me, you'll respect my brothers and sisters and get their names right!!" Gabriella yelled furiously as she ran away with tears in her eyes.

_**Gabriella's siblings are actually sweet when you really get to know them. The only problem is, no boy wants to get to know them at all…**_

The Montez' family just moved in the new neighbourhood of Albuquerque and Gabriella was immediately offered a date from the guy across their house.

"I had a great time Gabriella." Mike smiled happily.

"Me too." Gabriella replied as she jumped off the car.

"Wanna come in and meet my siblings?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure." Mike answered.

As soon as Gabriella opened the door and Mike saw the 5 kids running around the house with balls and clothes flying everywhere, he quickly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey Gabriella, I forgot, I actually need to be at home right now." Mike lied.

"Oh ok. Bye." Gabriella smiled fakely for she knew that Mike was the same as the other boys she brought home.

_**But when Troy Bolton walked in the 'house of the devils', everything changed… **_

"Troy meet Sandra, Camille, Nicole, Jeremy and Rafael. Guys, meet Troy Bolton." Gabriella smiled.

"How are you guys?" Troy smiled as he shook all of their squishing hands.

"_Do they want to break my fingers or something?" _Troy thought in pain.

"I just need to get change alright? Be back in a few minutes. Make yourself at home." Gabriella flashed Troy a smile and quickly dashed upstairs.

"So Troy, I heard you play basketball." Nicole said with a fake smile.

"Yeah I'm actually the captain." Troy said proudly but the next thing he knew, a basketball hit his cheek solidly.

"Ow!" Troy exclaimed in pain.

"Opppss my bad. I'm sorry." Jeremy chuckled as the other siblings laughed.

"Its cool man. Be careful next time, you might hit your little brother, Rafael." Troy said as he smiled at the six year old.

"_He remembered Rafi's name? No one remembers his name. Guys always calls Rafael - Russell, Raymon and even Rafiki from Lion King!!" _Sandra thought as she raised her eyebrow.

_**Troy's uniqueness from other guys pissed the hell out of the 5 brats…**_

"This Troy Bolton guy is getting on my nerves! Gabi is actually dating him now!!" Sandra who's 12 years old and the second oldest, exclaimed.

"We can never get rid of him! He's too evil! He's the tenth boyfriend now!!" Camille frowned.

"There was absolutely no guys in our house that ever made it to Gabi's room before but he did!! We have to make more traps!!" Jeremy suggested.

"Agree!!" His twin Nicole smiled evilly.

"We have to go to the extreme. We're breaking Gabi and Troy apart no matter what it takes!!" Sandra announced.

"Are you with us Lil Rafi?" Jeremy asked his younger brother.

"I don't know. I kinda like Troy for Gabi." Rafael admitted.

"Rafi you can't be on the dark side!! We have to destroy Troy Bolton!!" Camille proclaimed.

_**One day, the kids went completely overboard…**_

Troy promised Gabriella that he would baby sit for the kids since she'll be doing a very important project with Taylor.

"_I can't believe I'm back in this house alone." _Troy thought as he stood at the front porch.

"_I should ask Chad to give me company." _Troy quickly dialled Chad's number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Chad can you help me baby sit?" Troy got straight to the point.

"Sorry man, I can't. You can handle it yourself." Chad told his best friend.

"Listen man. The last time I was alone with these kids, I found my wallet getting toasted inside the oven and my 150 bucks turned into glitters and dust!! That's not all, they freakin tried to shaved my head with a peeler too!" Troy almost yelled.

"I really can't go dude. I'm sorry." Chad apologised.

After about half an hour of pure torture from the kids, Troy have had it.

"STOP!!!!" Troy yelled furiously as the siblings finally stopped throwing balls at him. Troy bowed his head and bit his lip, trying not to show weakness or cry. He really couldn't take it anymore.

"What did I do guys? I mean, I tried my hardest but I'm still not good enough. Do you guys really hate me that much? Do I really make that bad of a boyfriend that you guys despised me so much?" Troy took a deep breath while the siblings just stayed quiet.

"You know, I thought of breaking up with Gabi long time ago because of you guys but the thing is, thinking of facing tomorrow without Gabi was just impossible. I told myself, I'd rather be torture than be apart from Gabi. I still keep telling myself that. The only reason why I put up with you guys is because I love Gabriella more than anything in this world. I love her too damn much." Troy said as his eyes started to go red.

"Why are you crying?" Rafael asked worriedly.

"Because it hurts." Troy admitted.

"You should've said that we hit you too much already." Nicole said, feeling a guilty.

"No guys. You can hit me anytime you want because it doesn't hurt me that much. What hurts is that you can't accept me no matter how hard I tried and you don't want me to be with Gabriella. You know the rule, if the family doesn't like the guy then its over." Troy mumbled sadly.

"You win the war guys. Its really over." Troy declared.

_**They probably won again but this time, they lost their sister…**_

"Guys how could you do this to me?!!!" Gabriella cried as she once again for the tenth time, pace back and forth in the lounge room as the kids sat on the couch, staring down at the feet.

"We're sorry." The kids chimed.

"The hell you guys should be!!" Gabriella snapped as the kids' mouth dropped open. They have never seen Gabriella snapped like that to them over a guy.

"But--" Camille started but Gabriella cut her off.

"Save it Camille! You know guys, for the first time in my life, I actually fell in love with someone. Troy. He means so much to me. But the 5 brats always ruin everything for me! Did you know that Troy was the only one that stuck up for you when everyone at school teased you and me?!" Gabriella asked the younger kids who were completely speechless.

"No you didn't know that because all you did was torture him all the time. Now what do I do huh? I just lost one of the most important thing in my life. Just mind your own damn businesses!!" Gabriella yelled as he ran up the stairs and cried her eyes out.

_**Will the 5 brats actually show their sweet side and mend the broken hearts of Gabriella and Troy?…**_

… _**OR not??**_

--------------------------------------

There's the trailer! I hope you like it! This might be a short story but its up to you! Please review.


	2. I would kill those five brats!

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella's ninth boyfriend, James, was standing in the porch while she slid her key in the door knob and open the door.

"So how many siblings do you have again?" James asked casually.

"I have 2 brothers and 3 sisters." Gabriella informed him as they both went inside.

"Gabi! You're back!" Jeremy exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. How are you guys?" Gabriella smiled.

"We're good. Who's this?" Sandra asked, pointing at James.

"Oh this is my boyfriend. James." Gabriella said, narrowing her eyes at her siblings.

"Nice to meet you." Rafael said as he smiled.

"Nice to meet you too buddy." James replied.

"I'm likin' your brothers and sisters." James told Gabriella who smiled widely.

"Not after we show him what we're made of." Sandra whispered to her younger siblings.  
"Agree." They chimed quietly.

"Are you gonna have dinner with us?" Nicole asked James directly.

"Do you want me to?" He questioned back.

"Yup." The kids chimed but inside their minds, it was the exact opposite.

------------------------------

After dinner, James decided to stay in and watch a video with the kids. Gabriella excused herself and went in the bathroom.

"Hey James I want some apple. Can you peel it for me?" Jeremy asked as James stared at him weirdly.

"Um.. Ok." James answered and they both went in the kitchen, followed by the other siblings.

"Didn't we just have dinner?" James chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah but I want some apple!" Jeremy exclaimed, starling James by his sudden action.

"Ok." James said as he started to peel the apple with the kids watching him carefully.

"Did you wash your hands?" Rafael asked.

"I bet you didn't! Eww.. I don't want my apple getting peeled by dirty hands!" Jeremy whined as James frowned.

"I did washed my hands for your information." James responded.

"Whatever. You know, you're not very good at peeling fruits. In fact, you suck." Nicole laughed as James blushed in embarrassment.

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically. After 2 minutes, he's finally done with the fruit.

"There you go buddy!" James said as he handed the apple to Jeremy but he was just staring at it.

"First off, we're not buddies so don't call me buddy and secondly, that apple still have skin on it. Peel it properly!" Jeremy demanded as James started to heat up inside.

"_What is up with these kids? First, they were nice and now, they're such brats!" _James thought, peeling the fruit again.

"All done! Happy now?" James said, shoving the apple on Jeremy's hand.

"Umm.. I just lost my appetite. I don't want to eat it anymore." Jeremy said with a shrug.

"What?! You made me peel this fruit for nothing? What am I suppose to do with this?" James asked Jeremy, his voice rising.

"Don't raise your voice at my little brother!" Sandra snapped.

"I'm not raising my voice. Its just that, who will eat this apple now?" James said, trying to calm his self.

"Who else? You!" Camille exclaimed.

"But I'm not hungry! I don't want to eat it!" James complained, annoyed.

"We're not eating that." Rafael said as his little, almost not visible eyebrows furrowed.

"Then I'm just chucking it in the bin." James shrugged.

Before James could throw the apple right in the bin, Gabriella came.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked, seeing that James was just about to throw a peeled apple.

"Oh. Gabriella um.. I was just--" James tried to explain but he knew no matter what he said, he would still be the one to blamed.

"Are you throwing an apple?" Gabriella asked James confusedly.

"Yes!" The brats answered for James as he glared at them without Gabriella seeing.

"No! I'm just about to eat it." James said as Gabriella just shrugged it off and went to the lounge room.

"What are you all looking at?!" James snapped at them.

"Nothing." The kids answered innocently.

"This is all your fault guys. Now I have to eat it." James said, rolling his eyes.

"_Damn it! I'm not hungry!"_ He thought to himself as he forced himself to put the apple in his mouth.

While James was eating his apple, he got so lost in his thought that he didn't noticed Sandra who grabbed the sharp peeler and started shaving his perfect hair. The kids were surprised that James didn't even noticed. Sandra IS a professional at that.

"_This guy is an idiot!" _Nicole thought as she stifled a giggle, trying not to blow their plan. Rafael on the other hand sat right in front of James and just smiled at him which really freaked James out, but he didn't say anything.

"_Wait till this guy realised that his head grew an uneven tree on it!!"_ Jeremy thought as he stared at the uneven haircut in front of him. Sandra jumped out of the stool behind James while Camille swept off the hair on the floor.

"Finally I finished that damn apple!" James said softly so the kids wouldn't hear. He noticed the kids smiling at him innocently so he figured that they did something. But he had no idea what.

"What are you little brats up to?" James asked curiously.

"_Gee, never heard that one before!" _Sandra thought sarcastically.

"Nothing." They answered as they sped to the lounge room and sat beside their big sister who actually fallen asleep already.

James went to the bathroom quietly. He did his business and while he was washing his hands, he noticed something different about him in the mirror. Finally, he noticed his jagged new haircut.

"OH MY---- MY HAIR!!!!" James yelled, waking Gabriella up.

------------------------------------

"What the hell was that?!" Gabriella exclaimed, alarmed.

"Nothing. It was just James." Rafael informed as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh no. What did you guys do?!" Gabriella said frustrated as she rushed to the bathroom.

"James! Are you in there?!" Gabriella said as she knocked loudly on the bathroom door. After a few seconds, the door opened with a very angry and miserable James… with the haircut of the century.

"Holy--" Gabriella murmured as her eyes drifted to the weirdest hair she had EVER seen.

"I think I should go home." James said weakly.

"I'm so sorry James." Gabriella apologised as the kids peeped from the lounge room.

"It wasn't your fault." James said, his eyes darkening as he glared at the kids.

"_I would kill those five brats!" _James thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Gabriella said as she kissed James on the cheek and went back inside.

------------------------------------

"Camille, Nicole, Jeremy, Sandra and Rafael!! Sit your butts down right now!!" Gabriella yelled angrily as the 5 siblings obeyed their eldest sister. Gabriella started pacing back and forth in front of the half jaded kids.

"It wasn't our fault Gabi." The 6-year-old Rafael mumbled.

"Wasn't your fault?!! You freakin shaved James' head with a peeler for goodness sake!! Now his hair looks like a lousy made broom!! I don't even wanna know how you guys could possibly do that!!" Gabriella shouted in frustration, throwing her hands in the air.

"It kinda suits him." Jeremy tried.

"Suits him?! Suits him, Jerry?!! How would you like it if I shaved your hair like that huh?! Do you want your hair to turn out like feathers instead of hair?!" Gabriella exclaimed furiously.

"We're sorry Gabi." Nicole finally said.

"You shouldn't apologised to me. Apologised to James who will surely not come back here anymore. Just like my other eight boyfriends." Gabriella whispered the last part.

"But you don't need a boyfriend. You have us!" Camille said softly.

"I know I have you guys but I have to live my life too." Gabriella said.

"What's with all the commotion guys?" Ms Montez finally arrived. She stared at her eldest daughter and the five kids who were sitting on the couch.

"Let me guess? Ninth boyfriend destroyed? Out the window again huh?" Ms Montez said, shaking her head.

"No mom. That guy was quite disciplined. He went out the door, not the window this time." Sandra giggled as they all ran to their mother and hugged her.

"Mom, when will these kids learn." Gabriella whined.

"Don't worry honey. Just put it this way, whoever can pass these five sweet brats, is the right one for you." Ms Montez smiled as she hugged her eldest daughter.

"By the way guys, I have news. Sit on the couch." Ms Montez said, suddenly turning nervous.

"What's up mom?" Gabriella asked as she lifted Rafael and settled him on her lap.  
"We're moving again." Ms Montez informed them.

"Why am I not surprised." Gabriella said softly.

"I'm sorry Gabi." Ms Montez apologised.

"Its ok mom. Its not your fault." Gabriella smiled weakly and they kids slowly went back to their respected rooms. Ms Montez on the other hand went to the kitchen and saw bits of hair on the floor.

"Umm guys, what's with all this hair?" Ms Montez asked as the kids quickly ran to their rooms.

-----------------------------------

The next morning, James came by Gabriella's place but didn't even think about going inside.

"Oh hey James." Gabriella greeted but she knew perfectly why James was there.

"Hey! Umm… Look, Gabriella I don't think its really working out for us." James, her ninth boyfriend declared as he covered his unevenly shaved head with a hat.

"I understand." Gabriella replied quietly.

"I hope we can still be friends." James asked hopefully.

"Sure, but I'm moving houses James." Gabriella informed her ex.

"What? Where?" James asked, a little sad. He did like Gabriella.

"Albuquerque." She said.

"Well, I'll see you when I see you." James smiled and hugged Gabriella one last time.

"Just so you know, I had fun being your boyfriend." James said truthfully.

"Me too." Gabriella replied.

-------------------------------------

A month have past and the Montez' finally settled in their new house in Albuquerque. The kids were upstairs playing video games while Gabriella and her mom, sat on the lounge, watching television. Suddenly, the doorbell rang so the two ladies got up and walked over to the door.

"Oh hello." Ms Montez greeted the boy in front of her.

"Hi! My name is Mike and I live across the street. My mom sent me to give these cookies and---" Mike stopped talking when his eyes landed on Gabriella. He was immediately attracted to her.

"Umm.. Hi." Gabriella said awkwardly.

"Name's Mike." Mike said, stretching his hand out as Gabriella shook it.

"Gabriella Montez." She answered while Ms Montez just smiled.

"I'll take the cookies. Tell your mother we say thank you." Ms Montez said with a soft smile.

"I will Ms.. Montez." Mike smiled widely.

"Oh please. Call me Rita." Rita said. **(I'm gonna start calling Ms Montez, Rita now ok? Don't get confused.) **

"That guy likes you." Rita told her daughter.

"He is pretty cute." Gabriella giggled as she consumed one of the cookies.

"Damn! These are nice!" Gabriella exclaimed as she ate some more.

The next day when Gabriella went out to water the plants, Mike came over.

"Hi Gabriella." He greeted brightly.

"Oh hey Mike!" Gabriella greeted back.

"So umm.. Your boyfriend must be lucky." Mike said, rocking back and forth.

"_Why can't guys just ask straight away. Its not that hard asking 'do you have a boyfriend?'!" _Gabriella thought.

"I don't have one." Gabriella informed as Mike stared at her shock for a few minutes but smiled afterwards.

"Ohh umm.. Then, you wouldn't mind having dinner with me right? But its ok if you don't want to. I understand." Mike babbled.

"I'd love to." Gabriella smiled.

-----------------------------------

Mike took Gabriella in a simple yet fancy restaurant. They talked about everything and anything but it was time to go home.

"I had a great time Gabriella." Mike smiled happily.

"Me too." Gabriella replied as she jumped off the car.

"Wanna come in and meet my siblings?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure." Mike answered.

As soon as Gabriella opened the door and Mike saw the 5 kids running around the house with balls and clothes flying everywhere, he quickly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey Gabriella, I forgot, I actually need to be at home right now." Mike lied.

"Oh ok. Bye." Gabriella smiled fakely for she knew that Mike was the same as the other boys she brought home.

-----------------------------------------

"Kids! Hurry up! You guys are gonna miss your school bus!" Rita's loud voice echoed in the house as she brushed Rafael's hair.

"We're coming mom!" Gabriella said as she grabbed her bag and practically pushed the other siblings, except for Rafael since he was still finishing his preschool year, out the door. She did not want to be late for her first day.

"Bye mom! Have fun at work!" The kids yelled out as they ran to the bus stop.

"Bye guys!" Rita yelled back and settled Rafael in her car so she could bring him to his new school.

The kids climbed into the bus quietly, smiling at the driver in a friendly manner.

"Hello Mr Driver." The little kids said.

"Hello to you too!" The driver smiled as the kids sat on the nearest seats.

"What sweet little kids." The driver whispered to himself.

After Gabriella settled her younger siblings, she looked around the bus for a seat of her own. Finally, she spotted an empty one next to a guy with dirty blonde hair with his blue eyes staring out the window. She walked over to him and stared at the empty seat.

"May I seat here?" Gabriella asked politely. The guy was about to refused but when he saw Gabriella, his mouth became dry and there were butterflies in his stomach already.

"Sure, go ahead." The guy, same as Gabriella's age, answered with a nervous smile.

"Thanks." Gabriella flashed him her perfect smile and he was immediately love struck. The cheerleaders behind them, who also asked for the same seat but was refused, glared at Gabriella. They both didn't noticed it because they were just staring at each other.

"Oh by the way. My name is Troy Bolton." Troy said, sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"Gabriella Montez." Gabriella smiled and shook his hand, sending electric shocks to both their bodies.

The kids who were sitting up front stared at the rear mirror of the bus and glared at Troy who didn't know a thing.

------------------------------------

I'm so glad you guys liked the trailer! I hope you like this chapter as well. Please review.


	3. You’ll regret saying that

**Chapter 2**

**Recap**

"_May I seat here?__"__ Gabriella asked politely. The guy was about to refused but when he saw Gabriella, his mouth became dry and there were butterflies in his stomach already._

"_Sure, go ahead.__"__ The guy, same as Gabriella__'__s age, answered with a nervous smile._

"_Thanks.__"__ Gabriella flashed him her perfect smile and he was immediately love struck. The cheerleaders behind them, who also asked for the same seat but was refused, glared at Gabriella. They both didn__'__t noticed it because they were just staring at each other._

"_Oh by the way. My name is Troy Bolton.__"__ Troy said, sticking his hand out for a handshake._

"_Gabriella Montez.__"__ Gabriella smiled and shook his hand, sending electric shocks to both their bodies._

_The kids who were sitting up front stared at the rear mirror of the bus and glared at Troy who didn__'__t know a thing._

**End of Recap**

"So umm you're new right?" Troy asked Gabriella as they jumped off the bus leaving the kids in the bus since they weren't in high school yet.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered shyly.

"Who do you have for homeroom?" Troy asked curiously.

"Mrs Darbus." She replied, reading her timetable.

"Oh cool! We're in the same homeroom!" Troy exclaimed, a little bit too excited.

"That's great then! I think I just made a new friend!" Gabriella giggled making Troy grinned.

"Oh trust me. We can be the best of friends!" Troy said half joking and half serious.

"Am I suppose to be scared?" Gabriella said sarcastically.

As they walked through the halls of East High, Gabriella couldn't help but feel strange and nervous since practically everyone was staring at her and Troy.

"Umm Troy have any idea why--" Gabriella cut herself off when she spotted the huge poster of Troy and the Wildcat team.

"Oh yeah.. Umm.." Troy rubbed the back of his neck as he figured what Gabriella was staring at.

"Did I miss something?" Gabriella asked him.

"Oh um.. I'm the captain of the basketball team." Troy said with an awkward smile.

"That's why people were staring?" Gabriella questioned.

"Possibly." He said as he grabbed her hand and they quickly went in their empty homeroom.

"No wonder I saw some cheerleaders glaring at me!! So which one is your girlfriend?" Gabriella asked curiously, pretending she could careless.

"None. Don't like cheerleaders." Troy said casually.

"That's surprising." She giggled which made Troy smile.

"They're just not my type." He told her.

"Really? What's your type then?" She asked.

"Exotic looking, brunettes, kind, smart and definitely smaller than me. Trust me, a girl 10 feet taller than me asked me out and I just ran away." Troy shivered at the memory while Gabriella laughed loudly.

"What's your type?" He asked as if he could careless as well.

"I go for guys who are nice, fit and could accept my family." Gabriella sighed as he thought of her past boyfriends who never accepted her siblings.

"Accept your family? They can't be that bad." Troy chuckled a little.

"Ok fine. My brothers and sisters are the sweetest things in my life but there are moments when they could also be my worst nightmare!" Gabriella said, shaking her head.

"Well, looking forward to meeting them. I'm an only child and I wouldn't mind hanging out with them." Troy said honestly.

"I just want to advice you that always wear protections every time you go to my place." Gabriella said seriously but with a hint of joke in her voice.

"I should remember that." He said as the bell rang.

"Troy! You're early today!" A guy with a huge afro said with a smile. Gabriella stared at him and her eyes quickly drifted to the huge hair in front of her.

"Hey you're new! Seems like you like my hair! You can touch it, come on." Chad suddenly tried shoving his hair in front of Gabriella's face which startled her a little bit but she couldn't help but giggle and touch it.

"Lay off the poor girl, Chad!" Taylor commanded her boyfriend.

"I'm just having fun!" Chad whined while Taylor just rolled her eyes.

"You don't even know her name Danforth!" A blonde girl perked up.

"Oh the ice princess is here." Chad said, rolling his eyes.

"Enough guys. This is Gabriella Montez." Troy introduced with a grin. They all shook hands and introduced themselves quickly before Mrs Darbus entered the room.

-----------------------------

Gabriella and Troy were in their last subject of the day, which happened to be maths.

"This is so hard!" Troy mumbled to himself as he glared at the paper in front of him while the brunette next to him watched him and giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Troy asked, pretending to be annoyed but there was clearly a smile on his face.

"Its just that, glaring at your paper won't do any good." Gabriella laughed softly.

"Let's see you do it then." Troy challenged, he still had no idea that Gabriella was a living girl version of Einstein.

"Ok." Gabriella shrugged and quickly scribbled the working out of the equation Troy was having trouble with. Troy watched in shock and amazement as Gabriella wrote the answer.

"Holy cow! You're a genius! How the heck did you figure that out?!" Troy yelled, attracting everyone in the classroom and making Gabriella blush.

"Is there a problem?" Their teacher asked, raising her eyebrow at them.

"Nothing ma'am. Sorry." Troy mumbled sheepishly.

When the bell went, Troy quickly grabbed Gabriella's hand and lead her outside.

"Wow, I really can't believe you figure that equation out!" Troy exclaimed.

"It wasn't that hard." Gabriella said softly.

"Maybe for you. Man, can you tutor me?" Troy suddenly asked.

"Umm.. I would but I can't." Gabriella informed him sadly.

"Why not? Trust me, I'm not a stalker and I know I only met you today and you probably think I'm crazy cause I'm already asking you a favour but I really need a tutor. Its ok if you don't want to though cause you don't know me that well and --" Troy was cut off by Gabriella putting her finger on his lips which sent shivered down his spine.

"Its not that I don't trust you. My mom is always at work and I'm the one that has to take care of my brothers and sisters. I have to stay home with them all the time." Gabriella informed.

"Oh. How about I come over your place then?" Troy suggested.

"You know, that's a pretty good idea. Just be careful." Gabriella smiled widely.

"I will. So, when do you want to start?" Troy asked curiously.

"When are you free?" She questioned.

"Anytime. I'm all yours." Troy smiled charmingly which made Gabriella melt inside.

"How about tomorrow, after school?" She giggled.

"Sure." He answered.

-------------------------------

When Gabriella got home, the kids were already there watching TV. She was in a dreamy daze that the kids thought suspiciously.

"Hi Gabi!" Sandra greeted.

"Oh you guys are back." Gabriella giggled, shaking her thoughts out of her head.

"Yeah. Mom dropped us off then went back to work." Jeremy informed.

"Oh right." Gabriella said, walking to kitchen.

"So, why are you so happy?" Rafael asked curiously.

"Because I made new friends and one of them, named Troy is the captain of the basketball team." Gabriella smiled at the thought which didn't come unnoticed by the evil brats.

"He better not come in this house." Camille mumbled so that Gabriella wouldn't hear.

-------------------------------

The bell for the last period finally went and Gabriella and Troy walked out of East High together. Both of them were pretty excited to spend time together after school for some reason. Troy on the other hand didn't know what's in store for him.

Troy and Gabriella stood in the front porch of Gabriella's house. Gabriella was currently looking for her keys while Troy just waited patiently.

"Finally." She mumbled as she slid the keys in the knob and opened the door.

"So, where are your brothers and sisters?" Troy asked curiously, following Gabriella to the living room.

"They'll probably come any minute now. My mom will pick all of them up then have a little meal here and then back to work, leaving me with my siblings." Gabriella explained but before they could do anything else, the door opened and five kids ran inside and quickly stopped when they spotted Troy. Rita smiled when she saw Troy.

"Who's this?" Jeremy asked Gabriella directly.

"Troy meet Sandra, Camille, Nicole, Jeremy and Rafael. Guys, meet Troy Bolton." Gabriella smiled.

"How are you guys?" Troy grinned as he shook all of their squishing hands.

"_Do they want to break my fingers or something?__"_Troy thought in pain.

"Nice to meet you." Rita said politely and headed to the kitchen quickly because she still had to go back to work.

"I just need to get change alright? Be back in a few minutes. Make yourself at home." Gabriella flashed Troy a smile and quickly dashed upstairs.

Now that Troy was alone with the kids in the living room, he couldn't help but feel, uneasy.

"So Troy, I heard you play basketball." Nicole said with a fake smile.

"Yeah I'm actually the captain." Troy said proudly but the next thing he knew, a basketball hit his cheek solidly.

"Ow!" Troy exclaimed in pain.

"Opppss my bad. I'm sorry." Jeremy chuckled as the other siblings laughed.

"Its cool man. Be careful next time, you might hit your little brother, Rafael." Troy said as he smiled at the six year old.

"_He remembered Rafi__'__s name? No one remembers his name. Guys always calls Rafael - Russell, Raymon and even Rafiki from Lion King!!__"_Sandra thought as she raised her eyebrow.

Gabriella finally came down and everyone headed to the kitchen where Rita was.

"Hey! I remember now. Weren't you the guy who was checking Gabi out in the bus yesterday morning?" Sandra said as Troy's mouth dropped nervously and his cheeks reddened.

"I-- I was?" Troy stuttered.

"_Was I that obvious?" _ He thought to himself.

"Yeah you were. You were looking at my sister like she was the most beautiful thing in the world." Camille said and before Gabriella could shut them up, Nicole piped up.

"You were grinning like an idiot too." Nicole stated as Troy's face was all red in embarrassment.

"That's enough! Go to your rooms and get change." Rita ordered as the kids obeyed their mother.

"_Embarrassment is just the start!" _Jeremy thought.

"Troy I'm so sorry. I told you my siblings could be pain in the butt." Gabriella said apologetically.

"Its cool. I think they just misunderstood me." Troy chuckled, still trying to get over with the embarrassment.

"They were lying anyway." Gabriella said but didn't get any response. She looked up and saw Troy looking around uncomfortably which only meant that, what the kids were saying was true.

"_Does he like me already?" _Gabriella thought as her cheeks suddenly became red.

"Do you want something to eat guys?" Rita offered while making herself a sandwich.

"I'll do it mom. You're gonna be late for work." Gabriella smiled and hugged her mother.

"Thanks Gabi. Nice meeting you Troy." Rita smiled.

"Nice meeting you too Ms Montez." Troy said politely.

"Call me Rita." The adult chuckled.

"Got it." Troy nodded.

After Rita left, Gabriella and Troy decided that they should eat first before the tutoring happen. The kids were in their rooms doing their homework which made both Troy and Gabriella thankful.

"So, how are you liking my siblings so far?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"They're alright. I just need to get to know them more." Troy said truthfully.

"That's something knew. The boy across the street ran for his life once he saw my siblings. I'm assuming he didn't want to get to know them." Gabriella sigh.

"Don't worry. I'll do my best to try and get along with them." Troy smiled.

Just behind the door was Sandra, listening to their conversation. She was glaring at Troy because she could see that Gabriella was starting to fall for Troy.

"You'll regret saying that." Sandra smiled evilly and went back upstairs to make up a plan with her younger siblings.

-----------------------------------------------

Finally I finished this chapter!! I hope you like it. By the way, 'What time is it?' music video is out and its awesome!! If you want to see it, check out my profile. I also have 'Road to HSM2'. Please review.


	4. Those kids are up to something!

**Chapter 3**

**Recap**

"_That__'__s something knew. The boy across the street ran for his life once he saw my siblings. I__'__m assuming he didn__'__t want to get to know them.__"__ Gabriella sigh._

"_Don__'__t worry. I__'__ll do my best to try and get along with them.__"__ Troy smiled._

_Just behind the door was Sandra, listening to their conversation. She was glaring at Troy because she could see that Gabriella was starting to fall for Troy._

"_You__'__ll regret saying that.__"__ Sandra smiled evilly and went back upstairs to make up a plan with her younger siblings._

**End of Recap**

Saturday! The day that the kids had been waiting for all week.

"Hey Gabi, can we go to the park today and play some basketball?" Jeremy asked hopefully, bright and early.

"Sure. Right after we eat breakfast, we're gonna go for a walk first because I don't want you to play already when you're still full. Where are the others by the way?" Gabriella asked casually.

"Sandra and Camille has some girl stuff to do with their new friends and Rafael is still sleeping I think. Nicole should be up." Jeremy informed her eldest sister.

"Let's ask Nicole if she wants to come." Gabriella said.

"Come where?" Nicole suddenly piped up.

"Play basketball in the park?" Jeremy asked.

"Ok sure." Nicole answered with a smile.

After a couple of minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the basketball courts.

"You guys are lucky there's not many people playing." Gabriella smiled at the twins.

"Isn't that Troy?" Nicole said, pointing at the blue eyed boy.

"Yeah it is." Jeremy said as Gabriella's face lit up.

"Oh cool! Lets go!" Gabriella smiled and walked quickly to the court.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella called out. Troy's head whipped around to face Gabriella and immediately regretted it when the ball hit him right on the head, solidly.

"Are you ok?" Gabriella exclaimed in horror.

"Fine!" He said through the pain as he shook his head violently.

"Oh ok." Gabriella backed away and saw the rest of Troy's friends coming over.

"Hey Gabi!" Chad, Zeke and Jason said exactly the same time.

"Hi guys! By the way, meet my two siblings. Nicole and Jeremy." Gabriella smiled as the twins shook hands with the guys in a very friendly manner.

"_Why are they so nice to them and not to me?" _Troy wondered silently.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Zeke asked.

"These two wants to play some basketball." Gabriella said, pointing at the two children.

"Let's play then. Troy and me against, the twins and Zeke. What do you say?" Chad challenged.

"You're on Bolton!" Jeremy said, glaring at Troy was felt a little confused and uncomfortable.

"Jeremy, don't call him that! That's a little rude!" Gabriella scolded.

"Its ok Gabriella." Troy smiled.

---------------------------------------

After a few minutes, much to Chad's surprise, Zeke's team were only 2 points behind.

"You two are really good!" Troy complimented as Nicole gave a small smile while Jeremy just ignored him.

"Time to finish this!" Chad yelled while Zeke just laughed as the two kids practically tackled Troy on the ground when he was about to shoot.

"That's a foul guys!" Gabriella yelled.

"Are you ok Troy?" Chad asked but he was laughing at the same time.

"Fine!" Troy said but felt his ankle get twisted.

"You got to do the free throw." Zeke informed him.

"I think I know that Zeke." Troy smiled through the pain.

Finally, the game ended and Troy's team won. No one noticed that Troy was limping a little bit since his ankle was hurting like hell.

"_Damn those two are strong! They're really getting on my nerves as well." _Troy thought as they all went walking, much to his dismay.

"Troy are you ok? It seems like, you're limping." Gabriella asked quietly since the twins were watching her and Troy's every move.

"Yeah, there's just umm.. A pebble in my shoe." Troy covered up.

"How did a pebble get in your shoe?" Jeremy questioned.

"I don't know." Troy shrugged, trying to control his temper. He was not in a very good mood.

"Let's go get some ice cream." Chad exclaimed excitedly as everyone stared at him weirdly.

As they were buying, Troy searched for his wallet everywhere.

"Hey Troy! Aren't you going to pay for our ice cream at least?" Jeremy asked.

"I would if I can find my wallet." Troy said, searching desperately.

"Are you just making excuses?" Nicole asked.

"No. I really can't find it!" Troy said defensively.

"Chill. Don't go all mad at us." Nicole responded.

"Guys, don't be rude! I'll pay for your ice creams." Gabriella butted in.  
"I'm sorry I can't find my wallet." Troy said, embarrassed.

"Hey its all cool. Want an ice cream?" Gabriella asked politely.

"No its ok." Troy refused.

"No I insist." Gabriella said.

"If he doesn't want one, why would you give him one." Jeremy said as Gabriella glared at him.

"Its called being nice J." Gabriella said.

"Don't worry about it Gabi. I already bought Troy one." Zeke said with a smile.

"Can't even pay his own ice cream." Nicole whispered, loud enough for Troy to hear.

"I didn't ask for it." Troy whispered back.

"Whatever." Nicole responded as she 'accidentally' stepped on his foot.

"Ouch!" Troy sneered at her.

"Yes?" Nicole said, looking innocent.

"_These kids are being such brats!" _Troy thought angrily.

----------------------------------

When Gabriella and the kids arrived home, Gabriella quickly sat them down.

"J and Nic! How could you guys embarrassed Troy like that?" Gabriella asked them angrily.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"Stop playing games J. And Nicole, why did you step on his foot?!" Gabriella asked.

"It was an accident!" Nicole lied.

"Whatever." Gabriella said as she sat on the couch.

"I'm just gonna go find Sandra and Camille." Nicole laughed as Jeremy followed her with an evil smile.

"_Those kids are up to something!" _Gabriella thought as she quietly followed the two.

---------------------------------

"Hey guys! Guess what we have!" Nicole said to Sandra, Camille and Rafael as they jumped on the bed.

"What?" Rafael asked excitedly.

"Troy's wallet!!" Jeremy and Nicole yelled proudly.

"How did you guys get it?" Sandra asked, impressed.

"We're very sneaky." Jeremy said.

"Let's burn it!" Camille exclaimed as they all nodded. All of them ran to the door and suddenly stopped when they saw Gabriella staring at them with raised eyebrows.

"You brats aren't burning nothing." Gabriella exclaimed, snatching the wallet back.

"But Gabi--" Rafael tried.

"No buts Rafi. Get back in your own rooms!" Gabriella commanded as they all scattered around.

-----------------------------------

The next morning, Gabriella slowly walked over to Troy who was rummaging through his locker, looking for something. Gabriella didn't catch the bus that day that's why she didn't see Troy earlier.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella greeted with a smile.

"Oh hey Gabi!" Troy said with a grin.

"Are you looking for something?" She asked even though she knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah um.. I can't find my wallet." Troy responded.

"Here." Gabriella said, handing him the black leathery wallet.

"You have it?" He asked, confused.

"Jeremy and Nicole took it. I'm really sorry. Something's wrong with them. I'm really sorry." Gabriella apologised.

"Hey its cool. It didn't harm anyone." Troy said as the shoes from his locker fell right on his head.

"Ow!" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella tried not to laugh but giggled anyway.

"Right." Troy said with a smile.

"Walk you to homeroom?" Troy offered.

"Sure." Gabriella smiled.

As they were walking, an uncomfortable silence surrounded them.

"Hey Gabi, umm.. There's this party tonight and I was wondering if you want to come with me…" Troy stuttered as his cheeks started to burn.

"What time?" Gabriella asked.

"6 o'clock." Troy answered with a hopeful smile.

"Damn, my mom doesn't come home tonight until 7pm. I have to take care of my siblings." Gabriella said, disappointed.

"How about I crash to your place at 6 and help you baby sit?" Troy asked, hopeful.

"You would do that?" Gabriella asked.

"Yup. Just for you." Troy said and his eyes immediately widened as he realised what he just said.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella smiled.

-------------------------------------

At 6pm sharp, the doorbell rang in the Montez's residence.

"Hey Troy." Sandra greeted with a fake smile.

"Hi guys. Do I just stand here or what?" Troy chuckled.

"Do you want to?" Camille asked making Troy shift around uncomfortably.

"Cut it out guys! Come in Troy." Gabriella smiled brightly as Troy gulped and gawked at the beauty in front of him.

"Wow." Troy said as he straightened his jacket.

"Back at you!" Gabriella smiled as she quickly checked out Troy.

"Make yourself at home Troy. I'm just gonna finish my make up real quick." Gabriella said as she ran upstairs.

"You don't need it." Troy whispered but Gabriella surely heard it which made her smile. When Troy heard Gabriella's door shut, he noticed that he was all alone with the 5 kids again.

"_Oh crap! Damn it! Something's gonna happen. I don't like it when they smile at me like that!" _Troy thought eyeing, the kids.

"Troy, can you peel me an apple, please?" Rafael asked politely.

"Sure." Troy smiled as they all headed to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------

I wonder where this is going! Lol. I hope you like this chapter guys! I'm sorry for the late update! The next chapter will be Troyella at the party so watch out for that! Please review.


	5. Time to pay!

**Chapter 4**

**Recap**

"_Make yourself at home Troy. I'm just gonna finish my make up real quick." Gabriella said as she ran upstairs._

"_You don't need it." Troy whispered but Gabriella surely heard it which made her smile. When Troy heard Gabriella's door shut, he noticed that he was all alone with the 5 kids again._

"_Oh crap! Damn it! Something's gonna happen. I don't like it when they smile at me like that!" Troy thought eyeing, the kids._

"_Troy, can you peel me an apple, please?" Rafael asked politely._

"_Sure." Troy smiled as they all headed to the kitchen. _

**End of Recap**

Troy kept his guard up because he knew something was going to happen. He just didn't know what exactly.

"Here's the apple." Jeremy threw it and Troy immediately caught it.

"Thanks." He said as he started peeling. The kids sat in front of him and smiled at him. After a few seconds, Nicole and Sandra excused themselves.

"We're going to the bathroom." They said politely as Troy let out a sigh of relief secretly because it meant than there were less kids to keep his eyes on.

"Ok." He answered.

Troy got back into peeling and didn't noticed that Nicole and Sandra didn't actually go anywhere. Instead, they walked behind him carefully. Nicole sneakily got his wallet out of his back pocket professionally while Sandra took out her favourite peeler.

"_Time to pay!" _Sandra giggled mutely as she pulled a stool behind Troy and started to carefully peel his hair on the back side. Nicole on the other hand took out the 150 bucks out of his wallet and quickly put the wallet in the oven.

------------------------------------

Troy was getting suspicious when Nicole and Sandra didn't come back. He looked down and saw a small amount of hair around him.

"_What the hell?" _He asked and suddenly, he realised what was going on.

"Crap!" Troy turned around, almost knocking Sandra off the stool.

"What are you guys trying to do?!!" Troy almost yelled.

"Nothing." Sandra exclaimed, furiously. She had never been caught peeling hair!

"Oh man!" Troy exclaimed and quickly gave the apple to Rafael. He ran to the bathroom and breathe out a sigh of relief when he realised that it didn't really changed much. When he got out of the bathroom, he nearly knocked down Gabriella.

"Oh sorry." Troy said apologetically.

"Its fine." Gabriella giggled.

"Did you do something with your hair?" Gabriella suddenly asked. She could see every single detail in Troy that's why she spotted it.

"_How did she know? Its not that obvious." _Troy thought.

"Umm.. Well, its been… peeled a little." Troy answered, not wanting to blame the kids.

"Oh no. Its Sandra isn't it?" Gabriella sighed as she bolted to the kitchen.

"How did you know?" Troy asked, surprised.

"She does that to every boy I bring home." Gabriella answered.

"Sandra!" Gabriella called out.

"Yes Gabi?" Sandra asked innocently. Gabriella noticed that Troy's face was not staring at Sandra but he sure looked shocked.

Gabriella followed Troy's gaze and saw money notes turned into dust and glitters.

"Oh crap." Gabriella mumbled. She turned to Troy and saw him searching his pockets. Before she could apologise again, she smelled something burning.

"What's in the over?!" Gabriella exclaimed as she turned it off and saw Troy's wallet, toasted!

"GUYS!" Gabriella screamed as she quickly got it out.

"I am so so sorry Troy. Oh my gosh! I'm sorry." Gabriella apologised as the kids ran to their rooms quickly.

"Its.. Ok." Troy said, taking deep breaths.

"How much was in your wallet?" Gabriella asked.

"150 bucks." He answered as he examined the money dust and his wallet.

"I'll just pay for it." Gabriella said, searching for her purse.

"No no. Its ok. Its fine. Don't worry about it." Troy quickly said.

"No Troy! I have to pay for it! Its not fair to you." Gabriella said kindly.

"Please Gabi. Its ok. I'm serious. I'll just feel guilty if you give me the money. Please." Troy said sincerely.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked again.  
"110 sure." Troy smiled.

For the rest of the hour, the kids just sat down quietly. Finally, Rita arrived.

"Guys? I'm home!" Rita yelled out as the kids jumped to their feet and ran to their mother.

"Hey mom! Me and Troy are going now ok?" Gabriella asked with Troy smiling at the adult.

"Yes but be back before 10:30pm ok?" Rita smiled.

"Sure." Gabriella said, kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Thank you Rita." Troy said, getting out the door.

---------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella finally arrived at the party that was already in full swing.

"Can you see anyone we know?" Troy yelled since the music was so loud.

"Yeah! I see Chad's bushy hair!" Gabriella laughed as she intertwined their fingers and pushed through people. Troy on the other hand was staring at their hands and couldn't help but grin.

"Hey guys!" Troy greeted happily.

"Hey! About time you guys come." Chad chuckled.

"Sorry. I had to wait for my mom to arrive." Gabriella said sheepishly.

"Where were you Troy?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"I stayed with her." Troy said softly.

"Since you and your date is here, how about we go to the backyard at the swimming pool?" Zeke requested. Troy and Gabriella immediately blushed when the word 'date' came out off Zeke's mouth.

"Umm… sure." Gabriella answered as they all walked outside.

"The sky is so beautiful." Gabriella exclaimed as they sat on the bench.

"Reflects your beauty." Troy smiled.

Troy and Gabriella didn't realised that the gang were watching them the entire time. They also didn't realised that they were already alone on the bench since the gang moved away, giving them space.

"Can I just ask you something?" Troy asked.

"Yeah sure anything." Gabriella answered.

"Umm.. I don't know how else to put this but… why are your siblings you know.. Acting a little.. Umm.. Different sometimes. It feels like they hate guys your age." Troy said, carefully choosing the words.

"Well, cause there was this one time when one of my boyfriend really broke my heart. I cried my eyes out for days and didn't eat or drink anything. My siblings kinda got angry and they swore that they will never let another guy enter my life so they make every boyfriend I had, miserable. That guy hurt really bad though." Gabriella confessed.

"I would never hurt you." Troy said sincerely.

"I know you wouldn't." Gabriella smiled as she unconsciously put her head down on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You know Gabi, your siblings are really not that bad after you told me the reason why. I would've killed the guy who hurt if I was them. I wouldn't let a guy come close to you as well." Troy chuckled as Gabriella smiled softly.

"I'll tell you something. My siblings are getting pretty pissed since you're getting real close to me." Gabriella giggled.

"Really? I can tell." Troy chuckled.  
"Aren't you getting pissed at them? Tell me the truth!" Gabriella questioned.

"Well, you can't help but feel angry at the moment but if you look back, you'll just laugh it off." Troy said.

"Yeah. My mom told me that if any guy can pass my siblings, she said that he's the one. There's like a rule. If the guy doesn't like my family or the family doesn't like the guy, its over." Gabriella said, a little sad.  
"Do you agree to that rule?" Troy asked curiously.

"I have to. I mean, I don't like it when the boy doesn't like my family and its not gonna work if my family doesn't like the boy." Gabriella sighed.

"What if you love the boy?" Troy questioned.

"I don't really know. I mean, I've never really fallen in love." Gabriella admitted.

"What if the boy really fell in love with you but your family doesn't like the boy?" Troy asked again.

"I don't know. No one's fallen in love with me." Gabriella giggled.

"I have." Troy slipped.

"_Oh shit! I did not just say that! Crap, crap, crap!" _Troy thought panicky.

"Troy what are you saying?" Gabriella questioned.

"Umm.. Wanna dance?" Troy quickly asked as music filled the air in the backyard.

"Ok.. Umm.. Sure." Gabriella responded, still trying to figure out if Troy really said what she thought he said.

They both stood up and enter the house quickly, swaying to the music.

"I love this song." Gabriella said quietly as she rested her head on his chest.

"Pretty meaningful." Troy responded and suddenly, he realised that Gabriella was actually singing with the music.

**(Gabriella is **_italics_** and Troy is **underlined**and both of them is bold)**

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me_

_You know the words "Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen? There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after_

Troy stared at Gabriella lovingly and couldn't believe how great her voice was. Even though he only met him for a few days, he felt like he'd known her forever. Suddenly, he surprised himself when he started singing as well.

**Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head**

_A single voice _(Single voice)_  
Above the noise_

**And like a common thread**_  
_Hmm, you're pulling me

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
_Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us_  
And it's brought us here because  
_**Because you are the music in me**

**Na na na na **(Ohh)_  
Na na na na na  
_Yeah yeah yeah _(Na na na na)  
_**You are the music in me**_  
_

Gabriella smiled at Troy which made his heart skip a beat. Never in his whole life, he sang in front of someone and specially the girl he loves.

_  
It's like I knew you before we met _(Before we met)_  
Can't explain it _(Ohh ohh)_  
There's no name for it _(No name for it)

**I'm saying words I never said**_  
_And it was easy _(So easy)  
_Because you see the real me_ (I see)  
_**As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known**

_To hear your voice _(Hear your voice)_  
Above the noise (_Ohh ohh)

**And no, I'm not alone**_  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me**

**It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me**

**Together we're gonna sing **(Yeah)_  
_**We got the power to sing what we feel **_(What we feel)  
_Connected and real

**Can't keep it all inside **_(Ohh)  
**  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)**_

**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me**

**When I hear my favorite song **Favorite song)_  
_**I know that we belong **_(We belong)  
_**You are the music in me**

**Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because **_(Here because)_**  
You are the music in me**

**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me **(Yeah)

By the time Troy finished the song with the last word, he captured her lips with his in a gentle motion. Gabriella seemed shocked for a second but drown into the kiss. After they pulled away, Troy was blushing like crazy and so was Gabriella.

"We should umm.. Get a drink." Gabriella said shyly as Troy nodded and grabbed her hand. After they got their drink, they went back outside without saying a word.

"_Shit! How could I be so stupid!? Why the hell did I kiss her? Oh but I think its all worth it!" _Troy thought as he stared at Gabriella.

"That wasn't planned." Troy blurted out.

"Yeah…" Gabriella said unsure.

"But I like you Gabriella. I really, really do. I think I actually, possibly, maybe… I love you Gabi." Troy said, taking deep breaths.

"I got to admit, I've fallen for you too Troy." Gabriella said why as Troy's face lit up and his arms flew around her.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Gabi?" Troy asked as he pulled away and held her hands in his. Instead of answering, Gabriella leaned in and kissed him lovingly.

"That's.. a.. yes.." Gabriella said between kisses.

-------------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter! The song is called 'You are the music in me' and you can check it out in my profile. Its from HSM2 and its amazing! Please review.


	6. BOYFRIEND!

**Chapter 5**

**Recap**

"_That wasn't planned." Troy blurted out._

"_Yeah…" Gabriella said unsure._

"_But I like you Gabriella. I really, really do. I think I actually, possibly, maybe… I love you Gabi." Troy said, taking deep breaths._

"_I got to admit, I've fallen for you too Troy." Gabriella said why as Troy's face lit up and his arms flew around her._

"_Will you be my girlfriend, Gabi?" Troy asked as he pulled away and held her hands in his. Instead of answering, Gabriella leaned in and kissed him lovingly._

"_That's.. a.. yes.." Gabriella said between kisses._

**End of Recap**

The night finally ended and Troy and Gabriella were standing in the Montez's porch.

"So umm.. I'll see you tomorrow." Troy said, rocking back and forth.

"Yeah.. I'll see you." Gabriella responded as she took, started to rock her feet. There was an awkward silence until finally, Troy pulled Gabriella onto him and kissed her passionately.

"Now I can go to sleep. Goodnight Gabi." Troy smiled as he quickly ran to his car.

"Goodnight." Gabriella called out with dreamy eyes.

-------------------------

Troy woke up bright and early. It was Saturday and he promised Gabriella that he would drop by her place and they were going to eat breakfast together.

"Morning!" Troy exclaimed happily.

"You're early. That never happened before. Am I dreaming?" Jack said as he wandered around.

"Funny dad." Troy said as he put on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Troy's mother asked.

"I'm on my way to pick up my beautiful girlfriend!" Troy announced proudly.

-------------------------

"Gabi where are you going?" Rafael asked the eldest sister.

"I'm gonna have breakfast with my handsome boyfriend." Gabriella proclaimed happily. By the word boyfriend, in less than a second, the entire Montez kids were already crowded around Gabriella.

"BOYFRIEND?!" They all yelled out exactly the same time.

"Yup and you guys better not do something again. I intend for this relationship to last for more than a month, thank you very much!" Gabriella said as the doorbell rang.

"Well I'm off. Bye everyone!" Gabriella said but didn't get any response.

"Oh come on guys!" Gabriella pouted and kneeled down in front of the kids.

"I really like Troy." She told them.

"But we don't like him." Sandra automatically said.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked, a little hurt.

"Because…." They said, not knowing what to say next.

"Fine guys be that way. The next time you guys try to insult Troy in any way, have a reason why." Gabriella said and quickly headed to the door.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella smiled brightly.

"Hey gorgeous." Troy grinned as he pecked her on the lips.

"So, where are we going today?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Well, there's this small coffee shop just round the corner and they serve the best breakfast ever!" Troy informed her.

"Cool then!" Gabriella smiled as they headed of to the coffee shop.

---------------------------

"So.. What did the kids say?" Troy asked as he bite on his bagel.

"About what?" Gabriella asked.

"About… umm you and me. I know that they don't really like me that much." Troy chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, they don't exactly hate you, you know. I guess, they're just protecting me but they're going a little overboard." Gabriella told him.

"Anyway, umm.. Are you afraid of ghosts and stuff?" Troy randomly asked.

"Umm.. No. I mean, I think my siblings are worse than ghosts." Gabriella giggled as Troy laughed.

"Why did you ask?" She questioned.

"Well, have you heard of the small 'haunted' amusement park called 'SCREAM!'?" Troy asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. One of my guy friends went there and he told me he nearly peed his pants 'cause everything there seemed real. He told me all that the effects were really good and he had no idea how they did it." Gabriella told him.

"Yeah. One of my friends went there with his girlfriend and he told me when he was walking, he was holding his girlfriend's hand, but when he turned around, his girl was behind him, not next to him." Troy told Gabriella who had her mouth opened in shock.

"So you mean, he was holding someone else's hand?!" Gabriella cried out.

"Yup, but he couldn't see anyone since it was pitch black!" Troy exclaimed.

"WOW! I so wanna go there!" Gabriella said.

"Well, I got two tickets for tonight. What do you say you accompany me?" He asked Gabriella whose jaw immediately dropped.

"Are you serious??!!" She almost screamed as Troy dangled two tickets in his hand.

"Yup!" He smiled widely when Gabriella jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"So what time do we go?" She asked curiously.

"It starts 8pm." He informed him.

------------------------------------------------

It was 7:25pm and Gabriella had finally got her siblings to go to their rooms so they wouldn't cause a fuzz when Troy comes.

"So Troy's picking you up?" Rita asked her smiling daughter.

"Yup." Gabriella replied happily. Before anyone could say another word, the doorbell rang.

"That's him!" Gabriella smiled as she ran to the front door.

"Hey Gabi! You look comfortable." Troy said as he scanned Gabriella who was wearing a skinny jeans with flats.

"Yup! I can't wear heels in case I wanna run." Gabriella giggled.

"I'll keep you safe. Just don't let go off my hand. I don't want to see you behind me and find out I'm holding someone else's hand." Troy chuckled as Gabriella laughed softly.

"Ok. You guys have fun!" Rita exclaimed.

"Thanks Rita. We'll see you later." Troy said politely.

"Bye mom!" Gabriella waved and grabbed Troy's hand.

The clock at 'SCREAM' struck at 8pm exactly and everyone went in the empty and dark amusement park. Gabriella didn't let go off Troy's hand, feeling a little scared even though they haven't seen anything yet.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked her.

"Um.. Ye..ah…" Gabriella replied in a tiny voice.

"You're scared already!? We're not even inside the haunted house! We're just--" Before Troy could finish his sentence, a rush of really ,really cold wind blew past them. He nearly jumped as Gabriella grabbed his whole arm.

"You were saying?" Gabriella smiled a little at Troy's reaction.

"I wasn't scared! I was just.. Frightened." Troy said as the other people all went separate ways.

"Do you want to go in the haunted house now?" Troy questioned.

"Ok." Gabriella answered in a small voice.

Troy opened the front door of an old looking house. There wasn't any lights at all except the moonlight peeping through the windows.  
"You know, this is not that scary." Gabriella said but as soon as she said that, they felt something go passed behind them.

"I didn't feel that. Did you?" Gabriella said but she obviously saw it.

"No. No I didn't feel anything go passed behind us." Troy said as they walked quicker. As they were going up, the stairs wouldn't stop making squeaky noises. When they opened a door, a real looking human fell down, hanging.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Both Troy and Gabriella screamed as they ran back down to the front door.

"Let's get out of here!" Gabriella exclaimed frightened.

"Crap! The door is locked! We can't get out!" Troy exclaimed as he shook the door knob forcefully.

"How can this old house have a strong lock!" Gabriella exclaimed as they looked around but it was suddenly pitch black.

Suddenly, there was a tap on Troy's shoulder.

"Hold on Gabi." Troy said as he tried to open the door again. The tap continued.

"Gabi can you please stop tapping me." Troy said calmly.

"Umm.. Troy.. I'm not tapping you." Gabriella said as Troy slowly turned to Gabriella and gulped.

"Let's jump out the window!" They said exactly the same time. They ran to the nearest window and quickly jumped out.

"So, what happened to that statement 'this is not that scary'?" Troy asked amused.

"Ok. Ok. Its scary as hell!" Gabriella finally said.

"Good. Well, they said that in that small bridge, if you wait, a lady in white will appear with blood all over her face." Troy said but Gabriella was just staring at one spot, wide eyed.

"Are you listening?" He followed her gaze and saw the lady in white walking.

"Holy--" Troy said as he stared at the scary looking woman.

"Let's go to the ghostly train." Troy said quickly as he pulled a very shocked Gabriella.

What they didn't know, there were more to come in that amusement park and they seemed to be planned by some certain kids…

------------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter. By the way, I just finished my other story called 'I love my next door enemy'. I hope you check that out. Anyway, there is such thing as the sort of 'amusement park' like in this chapter and the story about the guy holding someone else's hand was true… Its kinda scary and my friend is going there sometime this month I think. Please review.


	7. Be strong Troy!

-1**Chapter 6**

**Recap**

"_So, what happened to that statement 'this is not that scary'?" Troy asked amused._

"_Ok. Ok. Its scary as hell!" Gabriella finally said._

"_Good. Well, they said that in that small bridge, if you wait, a lady in white will appear with blood all over her face." Troy said but Gabriella was just staring at one spot, wide eyed._

"_Are you listening?" He followed her gaze and saw the lady in white walking._

"_Holy--" Troy said as he stared at the scary looking woman._

"_Let's go to the ghostly train." Troy said quickly as he pulled a very shocked Gabriella. _

_What they didn't know, there were more to come in that amusement park and they seemed to be planned by some certain kids…_

**End of Recap**

Troy led Gabriella to the ghostly train. They slowly sat on the seat and looked around the dark place.

"You know, this is seriously creeping me out even though everything is not real." Gabriella whispered to Troy as the two-seat train ride slowly moved. It was a very old looking one and it didn't seem safe.

"Let's just hope this train will stay on the ground." Troy whispered back as he swung his arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

After a few seconds, Troy felt someone touching his back. He gulped and tried to look calm. It started lifting his shirt up and he quickly flinched.

"Are you ok?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Fine." Troy lied as he glanced behind him, finding nothing.

"_Be strong Troy. Be strong!" _He told himself repeatedly.

Finally, after another ten seconds Troy didn't feel anything anymore. But as soon as he sighed in relief, Gabriella jumped up, screaming.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed loudly as she jumped on his lap.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked quickly.

"Someone was touching my neck!" Gabriella said, trembling a little.

"Someone was touching my back!" Troy exclaimed. They slowly stood up on the moving train and they unhurriedly looked down behind the train. Troy kneeled down on the seat and carefully poked his head out, trying to see if there was anyone there.

"Can you see anyone?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"No." but there's a big black chest in here. I didn't notice that before.

"Maybe its inside." Gabriella whispered as she too, looked down at the chest.

"Wanna open it?" Troy asked, interested now.

"Umm.. Ok." Gabriella responded, a little unsure.

Both their hearts pounded as Troy toughed the lid of the chest and very slowly opened it. He quickly pushed the lid out. They looked down and found…….. Nothing!

"Ok.. That was weird." Gabriella said as they both shrugged. As soon as they turned their body around to face the front, both their hands clenched together as the same scary looking woman from outside appeared right in front of them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" They both screamed loudly as they wrapped their arms tightly around them.

"Make it go away Troy. Make it go away!!" Gabriella pleaded as she buried her head on his chest, not wanting to see the woman. Troy didn't want to look at it either since he was hiding in eyes inside Gabriella's hair.

"How?!" He asked.

"I don't know!" Gabriella answered. Troy took a really deep breath and looked up. He wandered around but didn't see the woman anymore.

"Its gone Gabi!" Troy said as Gabriella hesitantly turned her head around.

---------------------------------------

After all the screaming and hugging with all the rides and places in the amusement park, they finally arrived at the last stop. The Clinic of the Dead. Gabriella didn't want to go inside but everyone has to go there to get to the exit.

"Don't worry Gabi! This is the last stop." Troy reassured her as Gabriella grabbed his hand quickly. Troy opened the creaking old door. They both entered the dark clinic headed towards the only door they could see.

"_Nothing creepy better not come out!.. Ughh I doubt it!" _Gabriella thought as she restrain her eyes from wondering around, afraid to see something she didn't want to see. Before entering another room, Troy slowly poked his head out to see if there was anything there. He looked down at Gabriella and saw her taking deep breaths.

"_She's so cute." _He thought as he continued to look. He decided to at least make the best of their closeness at that moment.

"Holy ---" Troy exclaimed as he pressed Gabriella's body to his. Gabriella quickly hugged him tightly, not really knowing what Troy saw.

"What is it?" She asked quietly. She waited for a response but didn't get any. She finally looked up and saw amusement in his eyes and huge smirk.

"There was nothing?!" She exclaimed as she finally realised that he did that to get closer to her.

"Bolton we're in the middle of a traumatising moment and you're just playing around with me!!" She scolded as Troy shrugged and suddenly stiffened.

"What now?" Gabriella asked, half believing him.

"Nothing." Troy figured as he knew that Gabriella wouldn't believe him anyway. Someone just pinched his butt!!

"Let's just walk." Troy gulped as he lead her to the next room.

"My feet are getting tired." Gabriella mumbled as Troy chuckled. They paused for a moment as Gabriella rubbed her feet.

"Try playing basketball 24/7!" He exclaimed and suddenly stiffened again.

"Are you ok?" Gabriella asked, now worried.

"Fine. Just fine." He lied.

"_Is it really necessary for them to pinch people's butts?!" _Troy thought. It was really bugging him and creeping him out.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.  
"I don't know. Some just pinched--" Before Troy could finish his sentence, Gabriella screamed and jumped closer to him.

"My butt!" Gabriella exclaimed as she looked around. Suddenly, Troy felt angry.

"_If the one that dared touch Gabi is a guy… I swear I'm gonna murder him!" _Troy thought as he kept his eyes sharp in case the hand appear again.

After a few seconds, it did!

"Oh no you're not!!" Troy grabbed the small hand as he quickly lifted him up and pressed him against the wall.  
"Who the hell are you to touch---" Troy suddenly paused as he realised who it was.

"Rafael?!" Gabriella and Troy exclaimed in disbelief.  
"Hi!" Greeted the trembling child.

"You're in trouble Rafi!" Gabriella said dangerously as she grabbed his hand and they quickly went to the exit.

"What the hell are you doing here Rafi?!!" Gabriella exclaimed, angry.

"Umm.. Nothing!" Rafael said, backing away from his older sister.

"Buddy, what's going on?" Troy asked as Rafael continued to walk back. Suddenly, he tripped.

"OWW!!" Exclaimed a few voices.

"Oooppps… Sorry." Rafael said in his tiny voice.

"You idiot Rafael! You blew it!" Camille exclaimed as the kids went out of their hiding spot.

"What?" Gabriella said as she stared at her siblings.

"What are you guys doing here? I need answers! NOW!" Gabriella said loudly as she approached the kids who were shifting uncomfortably.

"We just wanted to make sure you're ok." Jeremy lied.

"You guys really don't trust me?" Troy asked sadly.

"We don't like you at all!" Camille finally said as Troy took a deep breath and so did Gabriella.

"Did you guys plan everything?" Troy asked curiously.

"Yes. We wanted to make your date miserable!" Rafael said truthfully as Nicole slightly pinched him for telling the truth.

"How did you do it?" Troy asked, a little interested.

"Aaron, one of our new classmates.. Well.. His dad owns this place and he knows everything in here. He likes Sandra so he did this for us." Jeremy answered.

"How could you guys do this to me?! You've gone to far!" Gabriella exclaimed as she stormed off.

-----------------------------------------------

When they got back to Gabriella's house, Troy didn't really want to leave her.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked.

"I can't believe they did this! I mean, come on! They're acting so… annoying!" Gabriella said exasperated.

"Don't worry. I don't really care if they hate me or not. All I care about is you." Troy said sweetly as Gabriella finally cracked a smile.

"Let's go inside." Gabriella said as Troy shrugged. They Gabriella's room and watched some movies. Gabriella was sitting down, leaning on the board of the bed while Troy rested his head on her lap. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Gabriella felt an aching pain on her back. She'd been sleeping with the same position as the night before. She was about to stretched when she finally realised Troy was also sleeping on her lap.

"Gosh I love you." Gabriella said for the first time. Troy stirred with a smile but didn't wake up. She smiled at his adorable face and starting stroking his hair.

_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end_

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine  


She continued to sing and didn't realised that Troy was actually awake already. They both didn't realised the five kids who were watching behind the door.

_  
Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I_

Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

She finished the song and Troy's eyes finally opened.

"That was beautiful." He told her as Gabriella leaned down and kiss him on the lips.

"Breakfast ready!" The kids interrupted as Gabriella glared at them.

"Oh crap! My parents are going to kill me!" Troy suddenly realised that he didn't went home or called his parents.

"Yeah you're mom called." Sandra said, rolling her eyes.

"What did she say?" Troy asked curiously.

"That you should get your butt out of here." Jeremy said rudely.

"Oh right. Umm.. I'll see you Gabi!" Troy said as he looked back at the kids. He wanted to give her a goodbye kiss but he knew better, not when the kids were there, watching.

"Bye." Gabriella said.

----------------------------------------------

I'm not really happy with this chapter so I'm sorry if it's a bit boring. The song is called **'Once upon this broken heart of mine' by Beu Sisters**. I made a oneshot by the way and I hope you read it. Its called 'That's when I love you' Please review.


	8. Good on you Troy

**Chapter 7**

**Recap**

"_That was beautiful." He told her as Gabriella leaned down and kiss him on the lips. _

"_Breakfast ready!" The kids interrupted as Gabriella glared at them._

"_Oh crap! My parents are going to kill me!" Troy suddenly realised that he didn't went home or called his parents._

"_Yeah you're mom called." Sandra said, rolling her eyes._

"_What did she say?" Troy asked curiously._

"_That you should get your butt out of here." Jeremy said rudely._

"_Oh right. Umm.. I'll see you Gabi!" Troy said as he looked back at the kids. He wanted to give her a goodbye kiss but he knew better, not when the kids were there, watching._

"_Bye." Gabriella said._

**End of Recap**

Its Monday again and Troy wasn't in the mood of going to school. The only reason that made him got up of the bed was Gabriella being at school.

"Hey baby." Troy said as he peck Gabriella on the lips.

"Hey." Gabriella replied.

"I'm sorry about last time." She sighed as Troy just smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it." Troy said.

As they were walking down the halls, they heard someone talking about Gabriella's siblings. It was Mike, the guy that ran away when he saw the kids.

"Those kids were monsters man! I feel sorry for Troy. I don't get how he can cope with them. I always see them across from my house and they're such pain!!" Mike exclaimed to his laughing friends. Gabriella looked down sadly as Troy boiled up in anger.

"YOU! Don't you have anything better to do? How can you say those things to kids that you don't even know!" Troy yelled, standing right in front of Mike as he backed away.

"You gotta admit they're annoying!" Mike reason but that just caused him being pinned on the wall.

"They're not. I don't ever wanna hear you talk about them that way again! GOT THAT!" Troy shouted as Mike cowardly nodded. Troy glared at him and his friends one last time and took off with Gabriella.

"Wow." Gabriella said in shock.

"What?" Troy asked, a little confused.

"I must admit. That's the first time one of my boyfriend ever protected my siblings. I really appreciate that Troy." Gabriella smiled sweetly, intertwining their fingers.

"Hey its cool. I don't want my siblings-in-laws to be criticised." Troy said, winking at Gabriella playfully.

"True!" Gabriella said, playing along.

"So, wanna hang out tonight? Maybe we can go and catch a movie." Troy suggested as Gabriella sighed.

"I can't. I have to baby-sit." She replied a little disappointed.

"Oh its fine. I'll help you." He smiled warmly as she returned the smile.

"Troy I would love to spend time with you but I know what's going on. The second I turn my back, my siblings will be teasing you, bullying you. Its just.. Wrong and very embarrassing." Gabriella said truthfully.

"Gabi, even if they drag me into hell, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Troy insisted.

"Are you sure? I really don't want you to get hurt." Gabriella said.

"I won't." He said truthfully.

------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella entered the fully messy house in disbelief. It was night time and Gabriella had no idea where the kids got their energy from.

"What the--" Gabriella mumbled, gawking at the horrible view.

"What happened here? I didn't feel any earthquake." Troy said in shock.

"I didn't feel it either." Gabriella mumbled. She walked through all the toys, pillow feathers and marbles scattered around the place.

"GUYS?! What did you do to the house?!!" Gabriella yelled as all the kids ran down the stairs.

"Umm.. We'll just clean it up later." The kids said and ran back.

"That usually mean, 'Gabi can you clean it up for us'.." Gabriella sighed as she started picking the stuff up. Troy joined her and after half an hour, the house was back to usual.

"I'm just gonna go check up on the kids ok?" Gabriella said as Troy nodded and headed to the couch to watch TV. Both of them were exhausted!

-------------------------------------------

"What are you guys doing?" Gabriella asked as she watched the kids sit around in a circle.

"We're working on a plan." Camille said and quickly slapped her hand on her mouth.

"Camille!!" The others kids hissed.

"What do you guy's want? Why do you bully Troy so much?" Gabriella said, getting frustrated as she sat next to them.

"We don't want you to get hurt again Gabi." Sandra said.

"I'm not gonna get hurt again. I love Troy and I trust him." Gabriella told them.

"But Gabi, you said that before as well." Rafael piped up.

"I never said that to any other guy. I trusted my other boyfriends but I never said I loved them. I'm really serious about Troy this time." Gabriella said truthfully but the kids didn't look convince.

"We promise that we're never gonna let another guy get close to you. We intend to keep promises." Jeremy said in a serious tone.

"Just please, don't hurt him anymore." Gabriella said standing up and heading to the lounge where Troy was waiting.

"What happened?" Troy asked curiously.

"Nothing. Keep your eyes open. They're planning something." Gabriella said as Troy chuckled.

"Seriously Troy. They can go to the extreme. They will shave your legs if they have a chance." Gabriella exclaimed as Troy laughed more.

"Shave my legs? I think it will sexy on me." Troy joked as he tried to catch his breath from laughing.

"It happened you know." Gabriella said and Troy quickly shut up and gulped.

After about an hour of watching, Gabriella and Troy fell asleep on the couch. The 5 kids waited for this moment as they quietly and carefully entered the dark lounge room.

"Ok, bring out the makeup kit!" Sandra whispered to Nicole who was holding a small bag.

"Can I tie his hair up?" Camille asked hopefully.

"Sure, go ahead." Sandra said, giggling.

"Pass me the lipstick Rafi!" Sandra said as Rafael obeyed her. She carefully dubbed the bright red lipstick on Troy's lip and smiled triumphantly.

"Oh this is gonna be good!" Jeremy said as he put eye shadow on Troy's eyelid.

"This is gonna go in my diary!" Nicole giggled softly.

After a few minutes of putting make up on Troy. The kids finally finished.

"He's up for a big surprise once he looks at the mirror!" Sandra said. Troy's hair was tied up in two pony tails and his face was covered with white powder. His lips were bright red and his eye shadow was dark purple. Troy looked so scary that Rafael didn't even dare himself to look at him.

"Whoa.. He reminds me of Auntie G's expression when she suddenly walked in the bathroom and saw Rafael doing his business!!" Jeremy said, a little shocked.

"More like when we shaved boyfriend number 7's hair armpit." Nicole said, disgusted.

"Oh definitely. His face was white as a ghost!" Sandra chuckled as the others joined her.

"Let's leave him a souvenir!" Sandra said as she grabbed Troy's phone and took a picture of the daunting image of Troy. She quickly laughed at the picture and set it as his background picture.

"Ohhh we should send it to his friends!!" Jeremy said excitedly.

"That's a great idea!" Camille laughed and grabbed the phone from Sandra and sent the horrifying image to the whole gang.

-----------------------------------

After a few hours, Rita finally came home. She knew something was up since the house was very quiet. She looked around the place and went to the lounge room. She saw two figures cuddled up on the couch.

'_Is that Troy and Gabi?" _Rita thought as she flick the lights on. As soon as the Rita's dark vision of the two figure lighten, she screamed her lungs out, causing the two teenagers to fall right on the ground.

"Whose armpit got shaved this time?!!!" Gabriella yelled, alarmed. Troy who was also about to say something suddenly paused and turned to Gabriella when he realised what she said.

"Say what?!" Troy said as he quickly throw his arms up in the air and looked side to side.

"Oh mom its just you. Why were you screaming? I thought Godzilla was in the house or something." Gabriella mumbled as she stood up. As soon as her eyes landed on Troy's face, she jumped and screamed.

"Why is a scarier version Auntie G here?!!" Gabriella said as she hid behind her mother. Troy on the other hand just stood there, confused as ever.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked, puzzled.

"Troy?!" The two Montez ladies exclaimed.

"Nah.. What do I look like to you? A blue eyed Godzilla?" Troy said sarcastically.

"Close, very close. You look like my Auntie G when she witnessed Rafi releasing chunks. What happened to you?" Gabriella said as she walked over to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He glanced out the window and saw the most scariest thing he'd ever seen.

"WHOA! I just saw a scary face out there!" Troy exclaimed.

"Maybe it's a reflection!" Gabriella hinted as Troy's eyes widened. He quickly ran to the bathroom and stared at the mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Troy yelled out in horror.

"What the hell happened to me?!" He exclaimed and quickly washed up his face.

"Those five brats!" Troy mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA.. Dude what the hell did you sent me last night? I thought you're having a make out session with Gabriella. Not a _make-up_ session!!" Chad laughed hysterically along with the other members of the gang.

"Seriously dude. What the hell was that?" Zeke asked, almost crying from laughter.

"Shut up man. It wasn't my fault ok?" Troy exclaimed, a little grumpy. All of them were in the cafeteria excluding Taylor and Gabriella since they were working on a project.

"If that's how far they would go when they found out you're Gabi's boyfriend now, imagine what they would do when you propose to her!" Ryan laughed.

"Troy my man. Gabi's all yours! I don't think a guy will come up to her once they find out about this." Jason laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah they better not hit it off with my girl. If they dare touch her, they're gonna get more than a shaven legs and armpits!" Troy said seriously while the gang stared at him weirdly but just shrugged it off.

"How do you put up with this?" Chad asked, their laughter subsiding.

"I really have no idea. I think I'm hoping they would change their minds about me. Or maybe because I just don't want to lose Gabi." Troy said seriously as everyone stared at him.

"Good on you Troy." Sharpay said seriously as Troy smiled a little.

------------------------------------------------------

I haven't been updating quick and I apologise. My assignments and exams are coming up and I really need to focus. I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	9. I should be scared!

**Chapter 8**

**Recap**

"_How do you put up with this?" Chad asked, their laughter subsiding._

"_I really have no idea. I think I'm hoping they would change their minds about me. Or maybe because I just don't want to lose Gabi." Troy said seriously as everyone stared at him._

"_Good on you Troy." Sharpay said seriously as Troy smiled a little._

**End of Recap**

The next day, the kids were not in the best mood, again. Gabriella ignored them because of what they did to Troy.

"This Troy Bolton guy is getting on my nerves!" Sandra who's 12 years old and the second oldest, exclaimed.

"We can never get rid of him! He's too evil! He's the tenth boyfriend now!!" Camille frowned.

"There was absolutely no guys in our house that ever made it to Gabi's room before but he did!! We have to make more traps!!" Jeremy suggested.

"Agree!!" His twin Nicole smiled evilly.

"We have to go to the extreme. We're breaking Gabi and Troy apart no matter what it takes!!" Sandra announced.

"Are you with us Lil Rafi?" Jeremy asked his younger brother.

"I don't know. I kinda like Troy for Gabi." Rafael admitted.

"Rafi you can't be on the dark side!! We have to destroy Troy Bolton!!" Camille proclaimed.

"Ok." Rafael mumbled.

---------------------------------------------

"Hey Gabs! Are you planning on doing something tomorrow? I mean, its Saturday .. Again." Troy chuckled as Gabriella sighed.

"I can't. I have the most important project due on Monday and me and Taylor is only half way there." Gabriella said, stressed as ever.

"Oh its cool. I'll just hang out with the guys and play ball." Troy smiled as she did the same. She loved how Troy could be so understanding and patient. Before anyone could say anything else, Gabriella's phone started ringing.

"Hey Gabi!" Rita said on the other end of the line.

"Hey mom! What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Look, I'm not gonna be home until Sunday. Can you baby-sit for the kids tomorrow?" Rita asked carefully.

"What?!! But mom! I told you that I need to do a project with Taylor. I can't do it while baby-sitting!" Gabriella complained.

"I'm so sorry Gabi. I didn't plan this. My boss just suddenly walked up to me and told me. I'm so sorry. Umm… maybe you can get Troy to… maybe umm.. Baby-sit for them?" Rita asked and waited for an explosion from Gabriella but didn't get any. Gabriella tried to stay calm.

"Mom.. I don't think that's gonna work." The brunette just stated simply.

"I'm really sorry Gabi. But someone has to stay in the house." Rita said.

"I'll figure it out mom. I'll see you Sunday. Bye." Gabriella mumbled as she hang up.

"What happened?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's stomach, resting his chin on her small head.

"I need to baby-sit tomorrow. How can I do my project? Taylor will kill me!" Gabriella said, leaning on Troy who kept quiet, just thinking.

"Is the project really important?" He finally asked.

"Its 50 of our grade! If I fail that, I'll probably jump off the cliff, along with Taylor." Gabriella said as Troy silently sighed.

"I'll baby-sit but this will be the last time I'm gonna be alone with those kids, ok?" Troy said as Gabriella turned around to face him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, concerned.

"Positive as long as I have you for the weekends! No interruptions or projects! A whole weekend with Troy Bolton!" Troy said as Gabriella giggled.

"I should be scared!" She joked as Troy chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips.

----------------------------------------

"_I can't believe I'm back in this house alone." _Troy thought as he stood at the front porch, all alone. He knew the kids were up to something and he had to be ready.

"_I should ask Chad to give me company." _Troy thought and quickly dialled Chad's number, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hey Chad can you help me baby sit?" Troy got straight to the point.

"Sorry man, I can't. You can handle it yourself." Chad told his best friend.

"Listen man. The last time I was alone with these kids, I found my wallet getting toasted inside the oven and my 150 bucks turned into glitters and dust!! That's not all, they freakin tried to shaved my head with a peeler too! And -- do you really want me to continue?!" Troy almost yelled.

"I really can't go dude. I'm sorry." Chad apologised.

"Why not?!" Troy pushed.

"Umm.. Because umm.. I have a date with Taylor!" Chad said cheerfully as if he just said the smartest excuse.

"You idiot! Stop lying!" Troy exclaimed.

"I'm not lying!" Chad lied.

"Dude! Taylor is with Gabriella that's why I'm here to baby-sit. I'm sure you're not with Taylor since she wouldn't even let you touch her books! What would she do if you're in the same room as her _important_ project?! She would probably commit suicide!" Troy said, impatient.

"Look man.. Its just that.. When you told me about shaven legs, heads and armpits.. It really got me thinking.. I really don't want to risk losing my afro. I'm so sorry Troy." Chad said as Troy rolled his eyes.

"_Count on Chad for smart excuses!" _Troy thought sarcastically.

"Whatever man. See ya!" Troy said and hung up.

"Here goes nothing." Troy mumbled as he rang the doorbell.

"Hi Troy!" The kids greeted with fake smile.

"Hi guys!" Troy said, copying their fake expression.

"_Keep your eyes open Bolton. Keep 'em open!" _He thought as he scanned the clean house which he knew would turn into a disaster area.

"So Troy, want to watch a movie?" Rafael asked with a cute smile.

"Sure buddy!" Troy said as all of them headed to the lounge room.

"I wanna watch Peter Pan!" Jeremy said.

"No! Mulan!"

"Cat in the Hat!"

"Garfield!"

"Rugrats!"

With all the shouting and arguing, Troy was just mesmerized of how loud the kids could yell over a movie. He couldn't even get a word in. He was just listening to all the movies they were listing.

"Anastasia!"

"The Incredibles!"

"Pocahontas!"

Troy was actually smiling at the children movies they were picking… until it got to the last one they said.

"Cinderella!"

"Snow white!"

"The Chainsaw Massacre!"

Troy paused in disbelieve.

"Did I just hear them say 'Chainsaw Massacre'?" Troy mumbled to himself. He looked up from the ground and saw that the kids were already fighting.

"Whoa whoa! Guys!" Troy jogged over to the them and tried to break them all apart. As he was struggling to stop them from fighting each other, he realised that they weren't targeting each other anymore. Instead, they were hitting and punching him!

"Take that!" Jeremy said as he punched Troy on the arm.

"Guys!-- whoa- hey-- stop…" Troy started ducking and tried to get away from the crowd until he felt a sure pain between his legs. He nearly chocked in agony as his knees gave in and his hands flew to his private part, trying to ease the pain. The kids paused and stepped away, giving Troy space.

"Ohh…" Troy managed to get out as his whole body fell to the ground and his head turning seriously red.

"Are you ok?" Rafael asked as they slowly approached him.

"Fi-- fiinnne-- fine.. Just-- stay away.." Troy said, getting his breath and slowly standing up.

-------------------------------------

"Gabi are you ok?" Taylor asked when she noticed that Gabriella kept glancing at her phone.

"Yeah.. No.. I don't know.. I have this feeling that Troy is being tortured by the kids.. Again." Gabriella sighed as Taylor stared at her.

"Call him and ask if he's alright." Taylor said as Gabriella smiled and grabbed her phone.

"Hey Troy! Are you ok? Everything fine?" Gabriella asked, concerned.

"Everything's fine Gabi. Me and the kids are having a great time." Troy answered cheerfully as Gabriella frowned a little. Something wasn't right but Troy sounded so jolly so she shrugged it off.

"Ok, just want to call to check if everything was going ok." Gabriella smiled.

"Its all under control." Troy said.

"Ok bye." Gabriella said with a huge smile on her face.

"_Could they really be going along now? I sure hope so." _Gabriella thought and headed back to Taylor. If only she knew what was really going on in the other end of the line.

-----------------------------------------

"Wow! You can be a great actor Troy! My sis didn't suspect a thing." Sandra said behind Troy who was amazingly tied up on a chair.

"Whatever!" Troy said. He was really getting pissed now. They actually managed to tie him up when he was still trying to recover the thrusting pain under his pants. He couldn't do anything but obey them since, Jeremy got his wallet, Rafael got his phone, Camille and Nicole holding a make up kit and Sandra with a freakin peeler! The place was just.. hell, prison and Chad's room all in one!

"What do you really want guys?!" Troy finally asked.

"You to stay away from our sister!" Nicole answered simply.

"Why?!" He asked.

"Because we don't her to get hurt again!" Jeremy replied.

"I'm not gonna hurt Gabi! Don't you think you guys are the one hurting her?!" Troy almost yelled as Sandra glared at him.

"Did you know how much Gabi was hurt before? She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't talk and she wouldn't even get off the bed. She ignored us for over a month!" Camille yelled as Troy bowed down in silence.

"We don't want her to get attach because all of you guys are the same! Running away once you meet us!" Sandra stated, furious.

"Am I running away now?!! Huh! Tell me??!! Do you see me walking out or giving up?!! No! Because I love Gabriella but I don't like you guys!!" Troy exclaimed out of control. The second the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He didn't mean to say those things. He meant it as he didn't like the way they've been treating him not hating them in generally.

"Well, I guess we feel the same way about each other. We both hate each other's guts!" Sandra yelled back.

"No-- I don't hate you guys.. I didn't mean what I sa--" Troy started but was cut off.

"Save if for someone who cares. We knew it. You're the same as everyone else." Jeremy said, shaking his head in anger. Troy knew perfectly that the torture will continue.

-------------------------------------------------

Ohhh Do you think Troy's going to explode? I hope you like this chapter! I really had fun writing this! By the way, hope you check out my other story called 'Separate Ways'! Please review.


	10. Its over, its really over

**Chapter 9**

**Recap**

"_Am I running away now?!! Huh! Tell me??!! Do you see me walking out or giving up?!! No! Because I love Gabriella but I don't like you guys!!" Troy exclaimed out of control. The second the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He didn't mean to say those things. He meant it as he didn't like the way they've been treating him not hating them in generally._

"_Well, I guess we feel the same way about each other. We both hate each other's guts!" Sandra yelled back._

"_No-- I don't hate you guys.. I didn't mean what I sa--" Troy started but was cut off._

"_Save if for someone who cares. We knew it. You're the same as everyone else." Jeremy said, shaking his head in anger. Troy knew perfectly that the torture will continue._

**End of Recap**

Not long after, Troy was literally trying to get to the door and at least get out of the house for a minute. They've tried to burn his air with Gabriella's curling iron, they have put wax strips on his leg but he managed to get away (thankfully) and he almost broke his arm when he tried jumping off the balcony just to get away from the flying cricket ball!

"_How am I gonna get out of this house!! I can't believe they actually blamed me and told me that I'm tearing up their family!!" _He thought with a frown.

Troy didn't want to give up but after about half an hour of pure torture from the kids, Troy have had it.

"STOP!!!!" Troy yelled furiously as the siblings finally stopped throwing balls at him. Troy bowed his head and bit his lip, trying not to show weakness or cry. He really couldn't take it anymore.

"What did I do guys? I mean, I tried my hardest but I'm still not good enough. Do you guys really hate me that much? Am I really like the other guys?" Troy said, taking a deep breath while the siblings just stayed quiet.

"You know, I thought of breaking up with Gabi long time ago because of you guys. But the thing is, thinking of facing tomorrow without Gabi was just impossible. I told myself, I'd rather be torture than be apart from Gabi. I still keep telling myself that. The only reason why I put up with you guys is because I love Gabriella more than anything in this world. I love her too damn much." Troy said as his eyes started to go red.

"Why are you crying?" Rafael asked worriedly.

"Because it hurts." Troy admitted.

"You should've said that we hit you too much already." Nicole said, feeling guilty.

"No guys. What hurts is that you can't accept me no matter how hard I tried and you don't want me to be with Gabriella. You know the rule, if the family doesn't like the guy then its over." Troy mumbled sadly.

"You win the war guys." Troy declared.

"What do you mean?" Sandra asked.

"I don't know." Troy answered.

"Are you breaking up with Gabi?" Nicole asked.

"No. I'm not gonna end up like those other boyfriends she had. I'm not gonna run away this time. I don't want my relationship with Gabi to be just like the others." Troy told them as he sat on the messy couch.

"So what are you gonna do?" Rafael asked quietly.

"I'm gonna chase her away from me. I'm.. I'm gonna make her break up with me." Troy said with a heavy heart. That was truly the last thing he wanted to do.

"Oh good." Jeremy said as the others agreed.

"I want you guys to do me a favour before you celebrate your victory." Troy said as he looked at the children.

"Anything." Rafael said.

"Rafi!" The others exclaimed, glaring at their smallest sibling.

"Guys! This is the last thing he wants us to do. We can at least do this! We won anyway!" Rafael told them maturely which caused the other older siblings to smile slightly.

"Ok fine. What is it?" Sandra finally caved in.

"I want you guys to convince Gabriella to break up with me and you guys have to be quiet and never tell her what my plan is. Is that ok?" He asked sincerely.

"Of course its ok!" Nicole laughed.

"Ok! I don't really want to leave the house with all these mess. Can we start cleaning?" Troy asked them as they all just glared at him.

"Ok, I take it, you guys don't want to clean? Fine, I don't expect you to go softty on me anyway. Just go to your room and I'll start cleaning." Troy said as he rolled his eyes. The kids ran upstairs and all started talking.

--------------------------------------------

"So we finally won!! Are you happy or what?!" Sandra said cheerfully as they all started jumping on the bed except for Rafael.

"Come on Rafi! Don't be touched by his little speech. We knew he would never pass us!" Sandra said.

"But-- but-- can't we just help Troy clean up? It will make me feel better." Rafael said quietly.

"Fine." Camille said as they went out of their room and started cleaning as well.

--------------------------------------

"So Gabi, I'll see you tomorrow ok" Taylor said as they parted ways.

"Yup see ya!" Gabriella replied.

"Be careful on your way home. Its getting a little dark." Taylor said as Gabriella nodded and waved goodbye.

"_I wonder what's happening at home right now." _Gabriella thought as she sped up.

--------------------------------------

"Damn! We're finally finished!!" Troy exclaimed, absolutely exhausted.

"I know!" Jeremy said as they all sat on the huge couch, side by side apart from Rafael who decided to sit on Troy's lap.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Troy asked quietly as his eyelids started to go heavy. He waited for an answer but didn't get any since the kids were surprisingly asleep already. He smiled a little and fell asleep himself.

---------------------------------------

Gabriella didn't ring the doorbell since she wanted to sneak it and find out what the kids were doing to Troy. She frowned when she saw that all the lights were off.

"_Where are they?" _She thought as she quickly headed to the lounge room. The second she flicked the lights on, she couldn't help but grin and let out a long 'aaaawwwwwwwwww'. There they were, resting on the couch and bundled up together.

"Oh my gosh!!" She whispered as softly as possible. She quickly digged her purse and got out her camera and phone. She took a photo in each and smiled widely. She was about to step out when she suddenly tripped, causing a very loud noise.

"Crap!" She mumbled and turned around to see 6 pairs of eyes, stirring.

"Gabs?" Troy asked as he lifted Rafael who was yawning.

"Hey. Sorry about that." Gabriella said as she picked herself up.

"Its all cool." Troy smiled.

"So you guys are all getting along now?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Yeah we are." Troy quickly said before the kids could put a word in. If only Gabriella knew what Troy's plan was and what really happened before she came.

--------------------------------------

Exactly a week have past and Troy have been working on a plan to chase Gabriella away. He had second thoughts in doing it but the kids were still in the same as before, much to his dismay.

"So Troy, I told you I'm all yours this weekend. What are you planning on doing?" Gabriella asked excitedly. Troy took a deep breath and just stared at Gabriella for a moment.

"Umm.. Actually Gabs, I need to go to my grandma's place. She's really, really sick right now and she wants to see me so my dad told me to visit her. I'm gonna be staying there for the whole weekend. Maybe you can just spend time with the kids and stuff. I'm so sorry." Troy told Gabriella. His heart started aching the second he saw Gabriella's disappointed expression.

"Oh. Umm.. Its ok. Tell your grandma to get well ok?" Gabriella said with a smile. Although, Troy could see right through her.

"I will." Troy said and quickly left, not even giving Gabriella a goodbye kiss which they usually have.

"_What's going on?" _Gabriella asked herself sadly.

--------------------------------------

"Hey grandma Lyn!" Troy smiled as he approached an old looking woman on the bed and tossing his luggage on the way.

"How's my grandson?" Grandma Lyn said weakly.

"I'm good. You?" Troy asked, sitting on the chair beside the old bed.

"I'm doing ok I guess. By the looks of it, I look more enthusiastic than you. What's wrong?" Grandma Lyn said softly. She could always pick up if something was wrong with Troy.

"Nothing grandma." Troy insisted with a chuckle.

"Nothing my arse." Grandma Lyn replied making Troy looked up in surprise and suddenly burst out laughing.

"Did I just hear you say that grandma?" Troy asked, still laughing.

"That's how teenagers talk these days. Now, more serious matter. What's really wrong?" She asked as Troy sighed.

"I don't know what to do. I have the most amazing girl but I think I have the worst 'soon-to-be-siblings'! They don't want their sister to date a guy including me and they're literally making my life miserable! What am I gonna do?" Troy asked his grandma desperately.

"Have you planned on something to do?" Grandma Lyn asked.

"Yes.. I decided to chase her away from me." He whispered.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because Gabriella have had past histories with other guys and they all broke up with her for the same reasons. I don't want Gabriella to remember me as just another boyfriend walking out the door." He said softly.

"What do you want her to remember you as?" She asked.

"I want her to remember me as Troy Bolton who never broke her heart. Troy Bolton who didn't walk out on her. Troy Bolton who seriously loved her." He listed.

"And Troy Bolton who she broke up with?" Grandma Lyn asked seriously as Troy looked up.

"Grandma what else should I do? The kids will never accept me and Gabriella has one rule. If they don't like me then its over. I rather break my heart in the right time than Gabriella truly breaking up with me in a wrong time. I can't take that grandma. It will hurt so bad." He said, biting his lip.

"Why do you want to break up with her?" She asked enquiringly.

"Because I'm tearing up their family grandma. The kids blame me because Gabi haven't been spending time with them. She was always with me and they hated it. If I continue this relationship, I'll know that someday Gabi will realise that she'll need her family more than anything. More than me." Troy replied inaudibly as he blinked the tears that was threatening to fall.

"Oh Troy. I don't want you to take decisions from me. I want you to decide of what you think is right. Just don't regret it later." Grandma Lyn said.

"Its over, its really over."

---------------------------------------------------

Ok guys, since you reviewed so much I decided to make a quicker update! I hope you like this chapter! Please review.


	11. James, Jess and John

**Chapter 10**

**Recap**

"_Why do you want to break up with her?__"__ She asked enquiringly._

"_Because I__'__m tearing up their family grandma. The kids blame me because Gabi haven__'__t been spending time with them. She was always with me and they hated it. If I continue this relationship, I__'__ll know that someday Gabi will realise that she__'__ll need her family more than anything. More than me.__"__ Troy replied inaudibly as he blinked the tears that was threatening to fall._

"_Oh Troy. I don__'__t want you to take decisions from me. I want you to decide of what you think is right. Just don__'__t regret it later.__"__ Grandma Lyn said._

"_Its over, its really over.__"_

**End of Recap**

Monday morning, Troy walked down the hallways hoping that he won't bump into a certain someone. Unfortunately, he literally did.

"Whoa.. Are you ok?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled weakly.

"You've been really off lately Troy. Are you ok?" Gabriella asked concerned. The worried look that she gave him was slowly breaking his heart.

"I'm fine." Troy said and quickly walked.

"It doesn't seem fine. Its seems like your avoiding me!" Gabriella said, grabbing his arm.

"I am not." Troy argued.

"Yes you are. Why?" She exclaimed desperately.

"I'm not avoiding you ok?" He said, looking down.

"Oh yeah? Explain to me why you didn't even return any of my calls and didn't bother telling me you didn't spend the whole weekend with your grandma." Gabriella snapped.

"Why do you care?" Troy snapped back.

"Why do I care? Let's see, the fact that you're my boyfriend and that I love you. Is that a good enough reason? Gosh Troy!" Gabriella said storming off angrily. Troy looked down and breathed loudly.

---------------------------------------

Troy laid on his bed that afternoon and just stared at the ceiling blankly. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Troy called out as three 10 year old triplets came running to Troy.  
"TROY!" They call exclaimed loudly as Troy stood up in surprise, seeing his cousins appear.

"Whoa!! Jess, James, John!!" Troy exclaimed.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked loudly as he hugged the triplets.

"We're staying here for a week. Our house got burnt!" James giggled.

"WHAT?! What happened?" Troy asked, concerned.

"We tried to cooking an apple pie." John shrugged as if it was normal.

"You don't cook an apple pie! You bake them! You guys are such pain." Troy chuckled, shaking his head.

"So.. What's wrong with you?" Jess asked out of nowhere.

"What-- Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me." Troy denied. He knew that those triplets could read him like a book and it scares him sometimes.

"Yeah right. Something is wrong with you." John said.

"Ok something is wrong." Troy finally confessed.

"What?" James asked.

"I'm breaking up with my girlfriend." Troy mumbled.

"Why? Is she mean?" John asked curiously.

"She's the most amazing girl on earth." Troy told them, making the triplets completely confused.

"Then why do you want to break up with her?" They asked.

"Because her siblings doesn't like me. Look, how about we play some basketball at the park?" Troy asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Ok cool!" The triplets exclaimed excitedly.

-----------------------------------------

Gabriella desperately tried to concentrate on her homework but she just simply couldn't. She knew that Troy was avoiding her but she had no idea why. She did have an inkling that something bad was bound to happen between them.

"Gabi?" A small voice suddenly asked.

"What is it Rafi?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Can you take us to the park? We have nothing to do." Jeremy asked as Gabriella smiled and nodded. She decided that she sure needs some quality time with her siblings.

"Sure, who else is coming?" Gabriella asked as she stood up.

"Nicole. Sandra and Camille have homework." Jeremy answered.

------------------------------------------

Troy and the triplets were laughing as Troy lifted each of them up and shot the ball in the basket.

"I'm gonna be like you when I grow up!" James stated as Troy smiled.

"Oh you go do that buddy." Troy chuckled, grabbing his drink from the small bag they brought.

"Oh look! There are other kids coming! Can we play with them Troy?" John asked, pointing at three certain kids along with a beautiful brunette.

"Go ahead. Introduce yourself and be nice." Troy asked, shooing them away and not looking who they were referring too.

-------------------------------------------

Gabriella, Rafael, Nicole and Jeremy approached the basketball court and was met by three triplets.

"Hi!" The triplets said.

"Hi!" They replied politely.

"Do you want to play some basketball with us?" John offered as Jeremy nodded his head excitedly.

"Sure!" They replied and ran to the court. Gabriella laughed and followed them. She didn't see a certain blue eyed boy right in the corner.

"Are you guys here alone? What are your names?" Gabriella asked curiously as they all quickly introduced themselves. In that moment, their names didn't really matter much since they all looked exactly the same.

"Oh we didn't come here alone… our cousin is here with us." John said with a smile.

"Who's your cousin?" Gabriella asked as the triplets pointed to a guy with his back towards them and was drinking water.

"_Troy?" _Gabriella thought as she slowly approached him. Before she could get there, a boy her age suddenly appeared.

"Hi." The boy said with a smirk as Gabriella mentally rolled her eyes.

"Hi." She replied, trying to walk pass him.

"You know, you just made me trip and fall for you the moment I saw you." The guy said cheekily.

"Wow, I love your approach. Its really sweet. Now let's see your departure." Gabriella said as the guy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can I at least buy you a drink?" He asked.

"Sure, as long as you buy my boyfriend one too." Gabriella said as she slightly pushed the guy and continued walking towards Troy who were looking at her with amusement.

"Nice combat. Lucky I didn't use pick up lines." Troy smiled softly.

"That's why you're different." Gabriella said as she sat next to Troy on the ground.

"So, those are your cousins huh?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. They surprised me when they came today." Troy chuckled as he avoided Gabriella's gaze.

For a few minutes, all they did was watch the kids play but both their minds were not on the court.

"Look Gabi--" Troy started sadly but Gabriella cut him off.

"If you're breaking up with me then please don't do it when the kids are around." Gabriella quickly said as she sighed miserably. Troy on the other hand, was pretty shocked when Gabriella said those words. Sure his aim was for them to break up but there was no way that he'll break up with her and be the cause of her pain.

"I'm not breaking up with you Gabi. I can't. I don't want be like those other guys." Troy said deeply as Gabriella stared at him.

"You're never one of those guys Troy." She replied as she grabbed a rock and wrote something on the cement. Troy looked down and saw that she wrote 'Troy and Gabriella' inside a circle.

"Why circle and not a love heart?" Troy asked, a little disappointed.

"Because hearts can be broken but circles go on forever." Gabriella replied as Troy paused and thought about what she just said. It was simple, yet meaningful. He looked at her as she stared down the writing with soft eyes. He couldn't do it. He just wasn't ready to say goodbye. Not yet.

"Come here!" Troy said, tapping the little space between them. She smiled and obeyed him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

-------------------------------------------

The kids already stopped playing a long time ago and were just watching Troy and Gabriella.

"Is that Troy's girlfriend?" John asked.

"Yes but soon won't be." Jeremy smiled.

"Why?" James asked curiously.

"Because we're gonna make sure that they would break up!" Nicole exclaimed as the triplets suddenly glared at the kids.

"But Troy loves her!" Jess stated as they all faced each other as if they're about to begin world war III.

"No he doesn't!" Jeremy said, determined.

"Yes he does so stop being mean to Troy!" John said with a frown.

"NO!" Nicole and Jeremy said. Rafael on the other hand, just stayed quiet, not wanting to get involved.

"If you don't, you're gonna be sorry!!" James declared bravery.

"Ohhh I'm sooo scared.." Nicole said, pretending to be frightened.

"You will be!" The triplets said in unison.

-------------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand on their way back home. The kids were just tugging behind them quietly and glaring at each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?" Troy asked hopefully.

"If you want to come back to my place." Gabriella said carefully. Before Troy could answer, his phone started ringing. He quickly picked it up and talked to the other person quietly.

"Oh man! I have to baby sit for the triplets tomorrow!!" Troy whined as Gabriella laughed at him.

"They seem sweet and cute!" Gabriella said, glancing at the triplets who quickly smiled when she turned to face them.

"But you're sweeter and cuter!" Troy said cheekily.

"Nice." She giggled as Troy smiled.

"How about.. You guys come over to my place since my parents won't be home! I don't think your siblings can plan anything to harm me inside my own house. Besides, they might get busy playing with my cousins!" Troy thought wisely.

"That's a great idea!! So we'll just come by tomorrow!" Gabriella said excitedly.

"Yup!" Troy said with a huge smile. The should've looked behind them and saw the evil kids with their evil smiles on their faces.

Its on! World War III is about to take place in the Bolton's household! Cousins vs. Siblings! If only Troy knew that it wasn't the best idea that he came up with!

---------------------------------------------------

They're still together!! I hope you like this chapter! Liking the triplets or hating them? Cousins vs Siblings! 3 vs 5? I don't think so. One has to rebel! Credit to BoardofWisdom for some quotes in this chapter! Please review.


	12. Come back here you little twerp!

**Hope you guys don't get confused with all the names in here! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Recap**

"_How about.. You guys come over to my place since my parents won__'__t be home! I don__'__t think your siblings can plan anything to harm me inside my own house. Besides, they might get busy playing with my cousins!__"__ Troy thought wisely._

"_That__'__s a great idea!! So we__'__ll just come by tomorrow!__"__ Gabriella said excitedly._

"_Yup!__"__ Troy said with a huge smile. They should've looked behind them and saw the evil kids with their evil smiles on their faces. _

_Its on! World War III is about to take place in the Bolton__'__s household! Cousins vs. Siblings! If only Troy knew that it wasn__'__t the best idea that he came up with!_

**End of Recap**

"Rafael why are you so upset?" Gabriella asked her youngest brother as they all walked to Troy's place.

"He's just being a baby." Sandra said, rolling his eyes.

"I am not a baby. You guys are just mean!" Rafael shotted back.

"Hey-hey-hey.. Since when did you guys not get along?" Gabriella asked as she stopped both Rafael and Sandra.

"Since Rafael decided to --" Before Sandra could say anything, Nicole quickly stomped on her foot.

"Let's just go Gabi." Jeremy said, saving the dramas for later.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok guys, I want you to be in your best behaviours. Don't embarrass me in front of Gabi." Troy told the triplets sternly.

"We won't embarrass you in front of your beloved Gabi!" The kids swore as they put their right hands on their chest, as if making an oath.

"Very funny." Troy said sarcastically as they heard footsteps coming.

"Oh so you even give her the house key, huh?" James smirked as Troy glared at him, blushing at the same time.

"Hello to you too James." Gabriella laughed as the triplets came over and hugged Gabriella. They all cuddled up as Gabriella gave the triplets a kiss on the forehead.

"So Troy, what do you have in store for us?" Gabriella asked as the brats emerged, glaring at Troy, which he only ignored.

"How come the kids get to have a greeting kiss while I get nothing?" Troy pouted as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You're such a baby." She said, approaching him and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Well, to answer your question, I decided something so fun!! Watch movies and do nothing!!" Troy exclaimed cheerfully as Gabriella laughed and shook her head at her boyfriend's behaviour. Rafael couldn't help but giggle a little bit but Sandra quickly glared at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was watching Transformers intently, or so what Troy and Gabriella thought. The kids were all sitting in one big couch as Troy and Gabriella cosily sat on the other. Sandra looked over at Gabriella and found her engulfed in the movie.

"_This is my chance!" _Sandra, who was sitting right beside Rafael, crept her hands behind the couch and hit James, who was sitting on the other side of Rafael, on the head and almost knocking him off the couch.

"You brat!" James hissed softly as he returned the hit. Rafael who was caught in the middle was just watching the slapping arms go past his face.

"I need to go to the toilet!" Sandra said as Troy and Gabriella turned to look at them.

"John, show Sandra where the bathroom is." Troy said.

"My pleasure!" John smiled evilly through the dark as the two of them headed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You brat! Why did you hit my brother on the head?!" John asked, starting to get angry.

"Ooppps… was that your brother? Damn, I thought it was you! You look the same!!" Sandra said, laughing as John glared at him.

"Shut up you little devil! Why are you trying to break Troy and Gabi up?!" John asked as they absently started to head to the backyard instead of the toilet.

"First off, you're not allowed to call my sister 'Gabi' and secondly, Troy is a loser and Gabi deserve so much better!!" Sandra said bravely.

That's all Sandra needed to say before another 10 year old jumped on her back and started pulling her hair. They didn't realised that James and Nicole were actually just behind them the whole time.

"Don't call my cousin a loser!!" James exclaimed.

"Lay off my sister you violent dumb butt!!" Nicole yelled as he sped to James and tore him off Sandra, scratching him on the arm with her nails during the process.

"Don't you hurt my brother!" Another male voice exclaimed. Jess emerged and kicked Nicole right on the shin.

"No one hurts my sisters!!" Jeremy exclaimed angrily as he tackled Jess right on the ground. Those to boys were the same age and the same strength.

"Don't you tackle my brother!" James yelled as he pushed Jeremy on the ground.

Camille and Rafael emerged and saw the chaos in the backyard. Sandra against John, Nicole against James and Jeremy against Jess. It was a complete mess. Camille suddenly spotted Nicole on the ground, close to tears as James head off and helped John.

"Asswipe! You hurt my little sister!" The 11 year old girl said as she ran to John and pushed him. Rafael was just standing there in shock. Never in his whole life had he seen his siblings fighting for something they were wrong about!

"STOP IT!!!" Rafael yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone went silent as he approached them.

"What is the point of this fighting?!" The intelligent 6-year old asked the kids who were all older than him.

"You're sister started it!" John frowned.

"Shut your mouth!" Sandra exclaimed furiously.

"What are you saying Rafi?" Jeremy asked.

"There's no point of fighting! We all know that Gabi loves Troy and Troy loves Gabi. What's wrong with it?" Rafael asked as the triplets smiled at the little boy's bravery.

"Rafi! I can't believe you're saying all these!! Do you want Gabi to get hurt again?!!" Nicole exclaimed as Rafael continued to stand strong.

"Troy is not gonna hurt Gabi! I don't think so!" Rafael responded.

"You guys know that we are winning!" James declared as the triplets stood right behind Rafael and the others, behind Sandra.

"Ohhh we're just starting! Rafael if you want to be in the wrong side, fine! We're not stopping you!" Camille announced as Rafael bit his lip, sensing the hatred in his sister's voice.

------------------------------------------------

"Where are the kids?" Gabriella suddenly asked.

"I think they're playing at the backyard." Troy replied as he smiled down at Gabriella who was leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad they're getting along." Gabriella yawned as Troy wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you tired?" Troy asked.

"Yeah a little bit. Do you mind if I take a nap?" Gabriella asked as Troy shook his head.

"Not at all. Here, put your head on my lap and get comfortable!" Troy smiled as Gabriella laughed.

After a few minutes, Troy also fell asleep. With no one watching the kids and knowing what they were up to, serious damage is bound to occur!

-------------------------------------------------

The kids were aware that Troy and Gabriella was soundly asleep in the lounge room and were very glad!

"Come back here you little twerp!" Camille exclaimed as she ran after James. The kids started chasing each other around the house with different things in their hands. From the most dangerous objects, to the weirdest things they could find.

A brand new peeler, **ß**** can you guess who's holding that one? Lol), **Mrs Bolton's curling iron, a soft baseball bat, a baseball, a small basketball, a shoe, a toothbrush, a wooden spoon, Troy's Sesame Street socks and…… Mr Bolton's dirty boxers!

"You're a slow poke!!" John laughed as he went on the other side of the kitchen counter, away from Nicole.

"You almost burnt my hair!" Nicole exclaimed, glaring at John who was unfortunately on the other side of the counter.

"No you're just dumb!" John laughed as he grabbed the whip cream near the sink and spray it all around which eventually landed on Nicole's hair. He laughed loudly and continued running.

"BRAT!" Nicole exclaimed as she chased John who kept going around and around the counter.

"Wow! I think you should audition for Hairspray! You're surely gonna get the extra part with that little whip cream Mohawk of yours!" John laughed loudly.

------------------------------------------------------------

A few more minutes have past and the two teenagers were still fast asleep on the couch. It was absolute chaos in the house. Everything was completely trashed!

"Get back here James!" Jeremy yelled as they ran around the messy kitchen. There were still whip cream all around the place and all over the floor.

"My name is Jess, idiot!" Jess laughed as he grabbed a tea towel and chuck it at Jeremy who quickly ducked down. The tea towel missed Jeremy and ended up right on the stove.

"I don't care about your names! You all look ugly to me!" Jeremy yelled harshly and suddenly slipped on the whip cream on the ground. He quickly tried to find something to hold onto but there was nothing. He landed right on his back and during the process, he had no idea that he accidentally turned on the stove.

"Hahahaha! Look whose ugly now!" Jess laughed as Jeremy stood up and chased him outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Rafael went in the kitchen to hide from Camille since he knew that she was gonna murder him for putting Mr Bolton's dirty boxer over her head.

"Rafi, you're toast!!" Rafael heard Camille's distant voice as he hid behind one of the closets. He waited for about 2 minutes until he smelled something burning. He knew that everyone was outside and Camille was upstairs looking for him.

"_Oh no! Something's wrong!" _Rafael thought as he peeked through the closet door and saw nothing but smoke. He suddenly panicked and went out of the closet. He was right in the corner and the fire was already surrounding him.

"HELP!!" Rafael yelled fearfully as tears started to fall down his cheek.

----------------------------------------------

John, who was the eldest of the triplets, heard a small, faint calling.

"Rafi?" He mumbled as he looked through the kitchen window.

"Holy crap!!" John exclaimed in shock. After he finally realised what was happening, he saw a little figure inside the kitchen.

"RAFI!!" John yelled as he darted to the kitchen as fast as he could.

-----------------------------------------------

Rafael sat in the corner trying to get out but he was too scared to even take a step.

"Help me please!" He cried and suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Rafael?" John said as he suddenly jumped over the fire bravely. He has had experiences with flames and that was the reason why he wasn't so scared of the fire. The only thing that made him panic and frightened was Rafael suffocating inside the kitchen.

"John?" Rafael cried happily as John wrapped his arms protectively around the six year old.

"Are you ok?" John asked kneeling down and checking if Rafael was somehow hurt.  
"No but we're trapped!" Rafael said as John shook his head.

"We're not trapped yet, the ceiling is not even falli— " Before John could finish his sentence, he spotted the ceiling actually burning and breaking.  
"Look out!" John yelled as he pushed Rafael on the other side of the fire, right before the ceiling fell and trapped John in the corner.

---------------------------------------------------

"There you are Rafi! You are dead— why are you crying?" Camille asked, suddenly worried. The kids were too caught up in their own fights that they didn't realise the smoke surfacing the house.

"John is in the kitchen and there's fire!!" Rafael cried as he pulled Camille to the burning part of the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh!!" Camille yelled in horror. She panicked and quickly shouted for help.

-----------------------------------------------------

Troy started feeling sweat dripped down his forehead and it was absolutely hot.

"Who turned on the heater?" Troy asked sleepily and suddenly, his eyes twitched.

"_The triplets don't know how to turn on the heater!" _Troy thought as he opened his eyes widely.

"Holy sh— Where is the smoke coming from?!!" Troy yelled as Gabriella jerked awake.

"Oh my gosh! The kitchen's on fire!!" Gabriella shouted in horror.

"Oh no!! The kids!!" Both of them exclaimed as they jumped up alarmed.

All of a sudden, a voice from the kitchen rang through their ears.

"HELP!!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Uh oh! There goes trouble! I hope you like this chapter! I know that it took ages for me to update and I apologise. Can you guys imagine what's going to happen next? All I can say is that its NOT gonna be pretty! Please review.


	13. Try to run away from the pain

**Chapter 12**

**Recap**

_Troy started feeling sweat dripped down his forehead and it was absolutely hot._

"_Who turned on the heater?" Troy asked sleepily and suddenly, his eyes twitched._

"_The triplets don't know how to turn on the heater!" Troy thought as he opened his eyes widely._

"_Holy sh— Where is the smoke coming from?!!" Troy yelled as Gabriella jerked awake._

"_Oh my gosh! The kitchen's on fire!!" Gabriella shouted in horror._

"_Oh no!! The kids!!" Both of them exclaimed as they jumped up alarmed. _

_All of a sudden, a voice from the kitchen rang through their ears._

"_HELP!!" _

**End of Recap**

Troy whipped his head around for he knew who that voice belonged to.

"John." He mumbled as he sped up to the kitchen without hesitation. He stood in shock as he stared at the burning kitchen.

"Oh no. JOHN!!" Troy yelled as he jumped over the fire even though he perfectly knew he was risking his life. He looked around the place and saw John's body lying on the ground lifelessly.

---------------------------------------

"Camille!! What the hell happened here?!!" Gabriella asked as panic rose over her.

"I don't know. It just started burning!!" Camille asked, feeling lost and confused.

"It was my fault. I think I accidentally turned on the stove." Jeremy confessed as Jess fumed.

"Do you want my brother to get killed you stupid idiot!! I'm gonna kill you if anything happened to my brother!!" Jess exclaimed as he tackled Jeremy to the ground. The other kids on the other hand were just watching in shock as the fire grew.

"STOP IT!! Both of you!!" Gabriella yelled as she pulled the kids apart.

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!! NOW!!" Gabriella shouted seriously, making the kids jump.

"How about you?" Sandra, being the oldest, asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine! Call an ambulance for John!! Quick." Gabriella commanded.

"But I don't like John and he— " Sandra reasoned. Gabriella couldn't believe what her little sister just said.

"There's no freakin time for your stupid fights!! John and Troy are in danger and they could be dying right now!! Get out of here and call an ambulance and the fire station!! NOW SANDRA!!" Gabriella shouted impatiently as Sandra gulped and nodded.

After all the kids left, Gabriella quickly looked for a fire extinguisher. She spotted it in a corner and dashed for it, opening it quickly and carefully.

"Hang on guys. Hang on." Gabriella mumbled as sweat and tears started to roll down her face.

-----------------------------------------

"John! Come on buddy. Wake up. Don't give up on me. Wake up!!" Troy exclaimed as he shook John gently but the 10 year old didn't show any sign of consciousness. Tears were starting to form in Troy's eyes and he was sweating like crazy.

"Why is this happening?" Troy said, taking off his huge shirt and wrapping it around John, carrying him in his arms. They were completely trapped and Troy suddenly wondered how he managed to get through the huge fire.

"GABI!!" Troy yelled for help as the fire swiftly started to ease in front of him. Gabriella was seen with the fire extinguisher and Troy felt relieved.

-------------------------------------------

Troy, Gabriella and John got out of the burning house before further damage happened. The kids were outside frightened to the bone at the sight in front of them. Firemen rushed to the house and paramedics rushed to Troy and John. Troy's hand was partly burned and John's arms were also burned. Thankfully it wasn't anything too serious but the fact that John suffocated and was still unconscious scared Troy to hell.

"We need to get him to the hospital." One of the paramedics exclaimed as Troy nodded and jumped in the ambulance along with Gabriella. The kids on the other hand, were picked up by Rita who quickly rushed when she heard the news.

"Are they gonna be ok?" Rafael cried as Rita sighed.

"Let's hope so honey." She replied worriedly.

------------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella stayed at the waiting room as the doctor rushed John in the emergency room.

"How could I be so stupid? I let this all happened! I'm so stupid!!" Troy said, pacing back and forth, playing with the white bandage around his burnt hand. He couldn't keep still for a second.

"It was also my fault, Troy. Don't blame yourself. Calm down, its gonna be ok." Gabriella tried to comfort Troy as she approached him and touched his hand. Troy looked angrily at Gabriella and pulled his hand away from hers, catching her completely off guard.

"ITS NOT GONNA BE OK GABRIELLA AND DON'T FREAKIN TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!!" Troy shouted furiously as Gabriella backed away, absolutely hurt by his harsh tone. He was completely losing it as he continued to step forward causing her to back away, frightened.

"My cousin is in that bloody emergency room, unconscious and its all because of your stupid siblings and your telling me to calm down!!" Troy continued.

"Its their fault John was trapped out there in the fire. He shouldn't have saved Rafi! They were such brats anyway and they burnt my house!! YOUR STUPID SIBLINGS ALMOST KILLED MY COUSIN BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T WATCHING THEM!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN!" Troy yelled as he pushed Gabriella to the wall trapping her.

Gabriella's chocolate eyes darkened as the words left his mouth. Her eyes that were filled with pure hurt before were now replaced with hatred, sadness, disappointment and anger. Troy suddenly realised what he said as tears started to roll down Gabriella's cheeks and he was frozen to his spot. He couldn't believe he yelled at Gabriella like that.

"Gabi I didn't mean to – " _BAM!! _Gabriella's hand collided solidly with Troy's cheek and he was completely shocked and numb.

"How dare you Troy!! How dare you blame it on me or my siblings? I tried to comfort you but all you do is yell at me and say harsh things about my family. My siblings didn't ask for John to save Rafi. I thank him for saving my little brother and I'm really sorry he got hurt in the process. I really am." Gabriella said, starting to cry uncontrollably but she ignored the tears.

"As much as I love you, I have a family to love and protect. They need me and apparently, you don't. I don't want to stay with a guy that hates my family." Gabriella cried as she walked past him but he swiftly grabbed her hand.

"Gabi." Troy pleaded.

"Don't touch me Troy!" She exclaimed, pulling her hand away as obvious hurt came across Troy's face.

"I really thought you were different. I guess I was wrong. Don't come near my siblings... or me." Gabriella said as she walked away but Troy ran and stopped her.

"Gabi please! I didn't mean those things." Troy pleaded desperately, tears spilling out of his eyes. Gabriella shook her head and avoided eye contact.

"We're over." Gabriella whispered and ran as fast as she could while Troy stayed frozen in his spot. Her last words rang in his ears over and over again as his heart broke in two.

"I lost her." He whispered, dropping on his knees.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella ran to her room and locked the door behind her, ignoring the worried look on her mother's face. She sat on her bed and bawled her eyes out.

"Gabi?" Rita soft voice rang from the door. She didn't hear any response from her daughter so she allowed herself in.

"Mom. I don't know what to do." Gabriella sobbed as she showed her swollen eyes and red cheeks.

"Oh honey." Rita said, rushing over to her daughter.

"I broke up with Troy but I really don't want to. He hates me! I don't want to stay here mom. I want to move! Please mom! This is all I ask. Please!" Gabriella pleaded as Rita sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

2 days have past and Troy haven't seen Gabriella at all which worried him more than anything.

"Dude, you're my best friend and everything but what you did to Gabriella was harsh. How could you yell at her like that?!" Chad exclaimed as the whole gang excluding Gabriella, sat at their normal table in the cafeteria.

"She didn't deserve that! And now, she's not talking to anyone." Taylor said.

"It wasn't even her fault or any of the kids' fault! It was an accident!!" Sharpay added as Troy stood up and slam his fists on the table making EVERYONE in the cafeteria stop and turn towards him.

"I KNOW OK?!! I got it!! It was my fault!!! I didn't mean to yell at her and I regret every freaking passing seconds from the moment I said that. I told you guys that I'm sorry! What else can I do?!! She wouldn't talk to me, she wouldn't see me and she wouldn't even show up to school !! What the hell am I suppose to do?!!" Troy yelled as his hair covered his teary eyes and his fist lying flatly on the table.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was still upset of what happened the other day but the anger that boiled up inside, for losing Troy, took over her and she couldn't help but blame it on the kids. For the tenth time, she once again paced back and forth in the lounge room as the kids sat on the couch, staring down at their feet, feeling shameful.

"Guys how could you do this to me?!!!" Gabriella cried.

"We're sorry." The kids chimed.

"The hell you guys should be!! You put other people's lives in danger and made a complete damage!!" Gabriella snapped as the kids' mouth dropped open. They have never seen Gabriella snapped like that to them over a guy. But then again, there wasn't only one guy that got hurt.

"But--" Camille started but Gabriella cut her off.

"Save it Camille! You know guys, for the first time in my life, I actually fell in love with someone. Troy. He means so much to me. But the 5 brats always ruin everything for me! Did you know that Troy was the only one that stuck up for you when everyone at school teased you and me?!" Gabriella asked the younger kids who were completely speechless.

"No you didn't know that because all you did was torture him all the time. Because of you guys, I had to give up on something I don't want to let go. Now what do I do huh? I just lost one of the most important thing in my life. Just mind your own damn businesses!!" Gabriella yelled as she ran up the stairs and cried her eyes out.

"I told you guys that was a bad idea!" Rafael said glumly.

"We can't do anything about it now. We're moving anyway. I guess time will heal everything, hopefully." Sandra said.

After half an hour, Rafael made her way to her eldest sister's room quietly.

"Gabi?" His soft voice rang in the room.

"Rafi can we talk later? I'm not really in the mood." Gabriella said, trying to hide her tears.  
"We're sorry. We really didn't mean to start the fire." Rafael said, still standing by the door.

"That's not the reason why I had to break up with Troy." Gabriella said honestly as Rafael stared at her in complete confusion.

"But we thought--- What happened?" Sandra, who also snuck up, asked in perplexity.

"Here, come sit." Gabriella said as the five kids ran to their sister.

"So what's the real reason?" Camille asked curiously.

"We had a fight in the hospital and we said things that we didn't mean. We said horrible things to each other that really hurt our feelings." Gabriella said sadly.

"What are you gonna do now then?" Jeremy and Nicole said in unison.

"Try to run away from the pain." Gabriella whispered, smiling sadly at the kids.

-----------------------------------------------------

Wow! Too much drama now!! Hope you still like it! Please review.


	14. WHAT! SINCE WHEN!

**Chapter 12**

**Recap**

"_That's not the reason why I had to break up with Troy." Gabriella said honestly as Rafael stared at her in complete confusion._

"_But we thought--- What happened?" Sandra, who also snuck up, asked in perplexity._

"_Here, come sit." Gabriella said as the five kids ran to their sister._

"_So what's the real reason?" Camille asked curiously._

"_We had a fight in the hospital and we said things that we didn't mean. We said horrible things to each other that really hurt our feelings." Gabriella said sadly._

"_What are you gonna do now then?" Jeremy and Nicole said in unison._

"_Try to run away from the pain." Gabriella whispered, smiling sadly at the kids._

**End of Recap**

Its been a week and the gang haven't heard anything from Gabriella or her siblings at all. Troy was getting really worried and he couldn't help but feel guilty at the same time.

"Have you guys heard anything from Gabi at all?" Troy asked his group of friends as Mrs Darbus entered the classroom.

"Nah man. She doesn't answer her phone and I haven't been at her place for ages." Chad answered.

"QUIET MR DANFORTH!" Mrs Darbus loud voice echoed in the room, quieting everyone in the room.

"Sorry Mrs Darbus." Chad mumbled as Mrs Darbus just huffed.

"_Maybe I can ask Mrs Darbus if she knows anything about what happened to Gabriella." _ Troy thought as he raised his hand uncertainly.

"What is it Mr Bolton?" Mrs Darbus asked.

"Umm.. I'm just wondering if you know why Gabriella had been away this past week." Troy said quietly as everyone turned their heads to face Mrs Darbus.

"I thought you knew? I mean, you are Ms Montez's boyfriend. Didn't she tell you?" Mrs Darbus asked, a little confused at the situation.

"What is she suppose to tell us?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"She left school. She moved houses." Mrs Darbus announced while the gang's mouths dropped in shock.

"WHAT?!! SINCE WHEN?!!" Troy shouted as he stood up.

"Umm.. a week ago, I think." The teacher replied. Mrs Darbus didn't even get a chance to explain since Troy already darted to the door, ignoring everyone's looks.

-----------------------------------------------

"No, no, no!! This is not true!! Gabriella is still here. She's just.. sick or something. She didn't move houses. Please!! She didn't move!!" Troy mumbled as he ran as fast as he could towards Gabriella's house.

When he arrived, he banged on the door so loudly that it felt like it was gonna fall down any second.

"Gabi?!! Gabi!! Its me, Troy!! Please open the door!! I want to talk to you!! Please!! Open the door!!" Troy exclaimed as tears started to roll down his cheeks.  
"Gabi please tell me you're in there. Gabi!!" Troy cried as he continued to knock on the door solidly even though his fists were starting to bleed.

"They moved already so please be quiet!" The neighbour yelled but Troy just ignored him.

"Its all my fault." He mumbled as he slid down the door and hugged his knees.

"Troy!" Chad called out, followed by the rest of the gang.

"Leave me alone!" Troy exclaimed, not showing his face.

"Dude, you shouldn't be alone in this type of situation. You need a friend." Zeke said softly.

"All I need is Gabi. I want her back!" Troy answered as everyone became quiet.

"But we don't know where she is." Chad responded stupidly and immediately received a smack on the arm.

"Just shut up Chad! You're not making the situation better!" Taylor scolded her boyfriend.

"Let's get you home, Troy. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back to school." Sharpay said softly as she kneeled down beside him.

"NO! I'm not leaving!! What if they come back?! I want to be there and I want to say sorry to Gabi and to her siblings! Its all my fault so just go and leave me to my misery!" Troy said, shooing the group of people away.

"Troy you're not the only one hurting here! We're also her friends you know!! Seeing you like that is making the matter worst!" Kelsi exclaimed, surprising everyone including Troy.  
"You guys can go home. I'll just stay here for a while. Please.." Troy said, looking up and meeting his friends' eyes.

"Ok. Take care of yourself man." Jason said as they all turned to leave.

------------------------------------------------------

"Gabi, are you sure you made the right decision?" Rita asked concerned.

"Mom don't worry. I'm fine! I know what I'm doing." Gabriella sighed as they grabbed the last boxes form the truck.

"Can I ask you something Gabi?" Rita asked while Gabriella nodded in response.

"Its not that I'm saying its wrong or anything but.. why did you choose your siblings over Troy even though we both know that he never made any mistake?" Rita asked curiously. Gabriella stayed quiet and sat on the couch, the silence deafening.

"Mom, I love you guys and I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world." Gabriella answered but Rita knew better.

"Gabi there will be a time that you'll find your true love and you gotta let your siblings go and head your own way. You're tying yourself Gabi." Rita told her daughter.

"But mom…. I haven't found my true love yet so don't worry." Gabriella said, forcing a smile.

"Are you sure?" Rita questioned with her eyebrow up.

"umm.. yeah…" Gabriella stated as she tried to get up but Rita pulled her down.

"Missy don't think that I don't know what's going on with you. You're in love with Troy and its very clear that he's head over heels for you. I mean, he suffered the torment from your siblings and he didn't give up." Rita explained to her daughter but Gabriella just shook her head.

"But he snapped mom! He snapped right at the end!" Gabriella exclaimed, frustrated that her mother is getting everything she wanted from her.  
"What do you expect Gabi? He's bound to snap at one time and it was reasonable. His cousin was almost killed for Pete's sakes." Rita exclaimed.

"Too late now mom. Why are you saying all these anyway?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I just think that you made a wrong decision and you didn't even tell your friends about moving." Rita said softly.

"Mum I really don't want to get too attached because I know that we're gonna move again at one stage and its gonna hurt like hell because right now, its killing me already." Gabriella confessed.

"Its up to you sweetheart. I don't want to force you into anything. I just want you to learn from your mistakes." Rita said, kissing Gabriella's forehead.

------------------------------------------------------

"Troy! Its dinner!" Mrs Bolton called out, knocking on Troy's door.

"I'm not hungry!" Troy answered.

"Can I come in?" Mrs Bolton asked softly.

"Yeah I guess," came Troy's response.

Mrs Bolton opened the door and spotted Troy curled up in his bed, crying softly.

"Oh Troy! What's going on?" Mrs Bolton exclaimed worriedly as she rushed over to her son.

"Are you still blaming yourself about what happened to John? Come on Troy. He's fine. The triplets are fine and they're back in their house now." Mrs Bolton said, assuming a completely different matter.

"Its not that mom." Troy said, turning to his mother with teary eyes.

"Then what is it?" She asked softly, sitting next to her son.

"Its Gabi." He said quietly.

"Did something happen to her? Is she ok?" Mrs Bolton asked because she knew how much Gabriella meant to Troy.

"She moved houses without telling anyone. Without telling me! I have no idea where she is now and I never even got the chance to tell her that I'm sorry for everything that I said to her in the hospital. Its all my fault she left! What am I gonna do now mom?" Troy cried desperately as her mother engulfed him in a warm embrace.

-----------------------------------------------------

Gabriella thought about what her mom had said. She realised that everything her mother told her were right. But she knew she couldn't go back now since she already made a decision.

"_Uhh!! Why does life have to be so freakin confusing!" _Gabriella thought as she slammed her head on her pillow.

"Gabi?" Sandra knocked.

"Not now please. Later. I'm in the middle of something." Gabriella called out.

"But your phone is ringing again!" Rafael exclaimed as Gabriella turned her head towards the door.

"Didn't I throw my phone away already?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"We kinda picked it up." Jeremy said sheepishly.

"Ughh!!" Gabriella exclaimed, walking over to the door.

"Hi!" They said in unison.

"Hi. Where's my phone?" Gabriella asked.

"Here you go. Your friends wouldn't stop calling you." Nicole said, handing over the phone. By the mention of friends, Gabriella stared at the phone and the kids knew exactly what was on her mind.

"Yes Gabi. Troy called a million times." Camille said as Gabriella bit her lip. She snatched the phone away and shut the door again.

"What do I do with this?" Gabriella asked no one in particular. She started to looked through her contacts and found a certain name.

"Troy." She breathed out as she started pressing the keys of her phone. When she finally finished, she reluctantly press the 'send' button.

----------------------------------------------------

Troy felt his phone vibrate on his bed. He was actually pretty sleep but he just couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. He reached for his phone and his tired eyes stared at the screen. His eyes widened when he saw who the message was from.

"Gabi." He sat up, suddenly feeling energetic, excited and nervous.

----------------------------------------------------

I know I haven't been updating and I'm really sorry. I also know that I've been saying the same reason but its true. School is really taking my time right now and my yearly's are in 2 weeks!! I'm so scared and nervous!! I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	15. Wow, gorgeous ladies in the house

**Chapter 13**

**Recap**

_Troy felt his phone vibrate on his bed. He was actually pretty sleep but he just couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. He reached for his phone and his tired eyes stared at the screen. His eyes widened when he saw who the message was from._

"_Gabi." He sat up, suddenly feeling energetic, excited and nervous. _

**End of Recap**

Troy was debating whether or not to open the message. For some reason, he felt that it whatever she was gonna say would be no good.

"Just open it!" Troy told himself. He took a deep breath and opened the message.

-----------------------------------

Gabriella couldn't sleep that time. She didn't know if the message she sent Troy was right or wrong. She was confused but she knew her mom was right.

"Honey! Breakfast is ready!" Rita called loudly.

"Be there in a minute!" Gabriella yelled back.

"Hurry up! Today's your first day!" Rita said.

"Ughh!!" Gabriella exclaimed, she really wasn't in a mood of going to school.

------------------------------------

It was morning and Troy was sitting on his bed, re-reading Gabriella's message.

_Troy, I'm sorry that I left without telling any of you but I really needed to. I know I'm wrong but the things you said hurt so much. I hope John is ok and I really didn't mean for him to get hurt. I will always love you Troy but please don't try and find me._

"Don't find her? Why doesn't she want me to find her?" Troy asked himself, hurt and confused.

"Troy! You're gonna be late for school!'" Jack yelled, knocking on Troy's door.

"I'm coming dad! Just give me a minute!" Troy answered as he stood up and put his phone on his bed.

------------------------------------

"Gabi, just have fun here at your new school. Try not to worry about anything else alright? I know you have a lot of things in your mind but you gotta make a nice first impression. Just be you." Rita said softly, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"I will mum. I'll see you later." Gabriella smiled weakly as the principal of the school lead her to her new locker.

Gabriella opened her locker and chucked her stuff inside. She grabbed a photo of the whole East High gang from her bag and pasted it on the back of the locker door. She smiled sadly as her finger traced Troy's face.

"I miss you so much." Gabriella said and suddenly jumped when someone tapped her from behind.

"Can I help you?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Yeah umm.. I'm new here and I'm wondering if you can show me where my homeroom is. Here's my timetable." A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"Oh umm.. I think you got the wrong person because I'm new too. We're in the same homeroom though so let's just find it together." Gabriella said in a friendly way.

"Oh ok. I'm Tammy by the way. Actually Tammy is not my real name but I'm used to people calling me that." The friendly girl introduced.

"I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said with a smile.

--------------------------------------

"Hey Troy. How are you holding up?" Chad asked his friend sympathetically.

"I just lost the love of my life. Everything is going absolutely great!" Troy answered sarcastically.

"Don't need to be all sarcastic on us. We're hurt too Troy." Sharpay said seriously.

"I know, its just that. Gabriella messaged me and she said not to find her. Then she doesn't answer her phone anymore. I'm just so confused." Troy said miserably.

"Don't worry, everything will work out." Taylor reassured everyone.

---------------------------------------

"So Gabriella, where are you from?" Tammy asked as they both waited for their homeroom teacher.

"Actually me and my family move a lot but I recently stayed in Albuquerque. I went to East High." Gabriella informed Tammy.

"Oh really? I know some people there." Tammy said with a smile.

"That's school. Maybe I know those people." Gabriella said enthusiastically and suddenly, someone shadowed them.

"Wow, gorgeous ladies in the house." The guy said with a smirk.

"Wow, ugly men in the house." Tammy replied as the guy glared at her.

"Don't you know who I am?" The guy said furiously.

"Don't know, don't care." Tammy said, brushing him off.

"I'm Liam Charles and captain of football team." Liam introduced as both girls rolled their eyes.

"Are we meant to be impressed?" Tammy yawned as Gabriella stifled a giggle.

"Whatever." Liam said, walking away.

"That was good!" Gabriella laughed, giving Tammy a high five.

"I'm used to it. Jocks are equals to jerk." Tammy said as if it was a matter of fact.

"Not all of them though." Gabriella said softly as she sighed.

"You went out with a jock didn't you?" Tammy guessed with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. He was the sweetest guy I know." Gabriella admitted.

"Some jocks are not at all bad. I have some jock friends you know. Anyway, what happened to your 'jock' boyfriend?" Tammy asked curiously.

"Its very complicated and I really don't want to talk about it. Enough about me anyway. Why are you new here? Did you move houses or something?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah actually. My brothers kinda burnt my house by accident. My parents actually just planned to fix it but we decided to move instead." Tammy shrugged, not really caring much.

--------------------------------------------------

A few weeks have past and Troy and Gabriella were slowly moving on. They just couldn't live in the past even though they both desperately wanted to.

"So Tammy, are you going with anyone in the upcoming dance tomorrow. I heard you can take as many people as you want even if they're not from this school." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, my mom is convincing my friends and my cousin to come and 'supervise' me. I think they're flying out here just to attend." Tammy laughed.

"Oh really? That's cool!" Gabriella exclaimed enthusiastically.

"How about you? Are you going with anyone?" Tammy asked.

"Liam kept asking but I keep on saying no. I rather go with someone else." Gabriella said.

"Maybe you can have my cousin as your date. He doesn't have a girlfriend right now and you'll be perfect for him. He's really nice." Tammy said excitedly as Gabriella thought about it.

"Ok fine. I trust you anyway." Gabriella smiled.

------------------------------------------------------

"You know son, all you did here in Albuquerque is mope and cry. Why don't you take a break? Go take your aunt's offer and visit the triplets in their new house with the gang." Jack said to his son.

"I'm fine dad." Troy said softly.

"No you're not. Go pack your clothes because I already bought tickets for you and the whole gang is also coming." Mrs Bolton butted in.

"What?! You didn't even asked me!!" Troy whined.

"Didn't your father just asked you?" Mrs Bolton laughed as Troy frowned in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah." Troy said, running up the stairs to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I'll see you at the party ok Gabi?" Tammy said over the phone as Gabriella nodded on the other side.

"Alright. Don't be late because I don't want to be sitting there alone and I'm scared that Liam might see me." Gabriella said.

"Yeah I'll be quick. I'm just waiting for my cousin and my friends to finish dressing up. They seem pretty excited to go." Tammy laughed as her brother ran past her.

"Alright, I'll see you there then. Bye bye!" Gabriella said and hung up.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Why do we need to go to this thing with your sister at her new school? We even need to dress up. Where is your sister anyway?" Troy asked James. The gang had arrived at the triplet's new house just the day before.

"Oh Samantha is upstairs talking to her friend." Marie, Samantha and the triplet's mom said.

"Oh ok." Troy said.

"So aunty, why didn't Samantha stay at our place when your old house got burnt?" Troy asked curiously.

"She wanted to stay at her friend's place." John answered instead.

"Are the girls ready yet?" Chad asked impatiently.

"Yeah we're ready Chad. Stop your whining." Sharpay said as all the girls walked down the stairs. The guys as usual, stared in amazement while Troy just looked away, not wanting to remember an image of Gabriella, also walking down the stairs.

"Troy?! Are you coming or what?" Samantha asked impatiently.

"Actually, I don't know." Troy suddenly replied.

"You have to because I set you up with my new best friend. She's really nice." Samantha said with a huge smile on her face.

"You set me up?!!! When did I agree to this?!!" Troy exclaimed.

"You didn't but wouldn't you feel sorry for the girl I set you up with if she comes without her date? Actually, I think she's there right now." Samantha said with a puppy dog eyes.

"Uggg!! Now I have to go!!" Troy groaned, glaring at his cousin who was also the same age as him, just a few months younger. They all laughed and head to Samantha's school dance.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella looked around the place and waited for her friend Tammy. Everyone was dancing and she didn't even know any of them.

"Hurry up Tammy!!" Gabriella said under her breath. Finally, a certain blonde appeared, along with her friends.

"At last!" Gabriella said as she stood up and head over to them but she suddenly paused when she saw someone that was very familiar.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Samantha, your friend better not be some basketball fanatic!!" Troy warned as Samantha laughed.

"Oh don't worry she's nice. You'll love her. Just sit over there guys and I'll look for her." Samantha said as she pointed at a table.

"Be quick." Zeke said as Samantha nodded.

"Just stay there so I can introduce you to her." Samantha said.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella couldn't breathe. She was frozen to her spot and everyone was just dancing around her. She watched as Tammy told her friends to sit a table.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella whispered as her heart started beating fast. Tammy started looking around and Gabriella figured that she was looking for her.

"Gabriella!!" Tammy yelled as she approached her. Gabriella just stared at her in shock.

"Gabs?? Are you ok?? Are you there??" Tammy asked as Gabriella finally snapped back to reality.

"Tammy what's your real name?" Gabriella asked, catching Tammy of guard but she answered anyway.

"Samantha. Samantha Bolton."

--------------------------------------------------------

Lol I hope you get this chapter. Tammy is actually Samantha Bolton and the triplet's sister. Troy's dad and their dad are brothers that's why they have the same last name. Hope you get. Sorry for the long update again!! I officially finished all my yearly exams!! I'm so happy. Please review.


	16. TROY BOLTON!

**Chapter 14**

**Recap**

_Gabriella couldn't breathe. She was frozen to her spot and everyone was just dancing around her. She watched as Tammy told her friends to sit a table._

"_Oh my gosh!" Gabriella whispered as her heart started beating fast. Tammy started looking around and Gabriella figured that she was looking for her._

"_Gabriella!!" Tammy yelled as she approached her. Gabriella just stared at her in shock._

"_Gabs?? Are you ok?? Are you there??" Tammy asked as Gabriella finally snapped back to reality._

"_Tammy what's your real name?" Gabriella asked, catching Tammy of guard but she answered anyway._

"_Samantha. Samantha Bolton." _

**End of Recap**

Gabriella's mouth dropped completely and her eyes widened in shock.

"_How the hell did the world get so small?!!" _Gabriella thought, feeling her heart was gonna jump right out of her. The music was so loud and she couldn't think straight and didn't know how to react to the new information.

"Yeah why?!" Samantha yelled through the deafening music.

"Why didn't you tell me?!!" Gabriella exclaimed, trying to hide herself from the gang.

"What?!!" Samantha asked because she couldn't hear what Gabriella was saying.

"Why didn't you tell me?!!" Gabriella said a little louder than before.

"Yell it! I can't hear you!!" Samantha exclaimed.

"DAMN IT TAMMY!! WHY HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOUR COUSIN IS TROY BOLTON!!" The music stop right before Gabriella could lower her voice, meaning practically everyone heard her say the name 'Troy Bolton'.

"_Oh shit!" _Gabriella thought as she spotted Troy whip his head to face her.

---------------------------------------------

Troy was looking around the place and listening to the loud music when someone suddenly yelled out his name. He knew that voice from anywhere. He swallowed and slowly turned his head around, facing whoever the person that called out his name.

"Gabi." Troy whispered, his heart jumping in joy when his eyes met hers.

----------------------------------------------

"Gee not that loud Gabi." Samantha said as everyone stared at them.

"I got to go Tammy. I knew I shouldn't have come." Gabriella exclaimed when she saw Troy approaching them.

"Hey where are you going?" Samantha asked, chasing Gabriella as she jogged to the exit.

"I'm going home! Have fun tonight Samantha!" Gabriella said quickly.

"WAIT!!" Troy yelled but Gabriella ran faster. Samantha on the other hand just watched Troy in confusion.

"Umm.. Troy what are you doing?" Samantha asked as she stopped Troy from chasing after Gabriella.

"I gotta talk to her Tammy." Troy said, trying to shrug off Samantha's hand on his shoulder.

"Why? You don't even know her." Samantha asked in puzzlement as the gang gathered up.

"Was that Gabi just then?" Chad asked in shock.

"Yes. How the hell do you guys know her?" Samantha asked.

"We should be asking you the same question." Taylor said.

"Umm.. she's my new best friend. The one I'm setting up for Troy. I guess you scared her away." Samantha said, pointing at Troy.

"I want to talk to her and tell her that I'm sorry." Troy sighed.

"Ok… I'm absolutely confused." Samantha said.

"I guess intelligence really doesn't run in the Bolton family." Sharpay joked.

"HEY!" The two cousin exclaimed.

"Seriously though. How do you guys know her?" Samantha asked, getting impatient by the second.

"I think we should sit down." Zeke suggested as everyone nodded.

------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!!??! GABI IS YOUR EX GIRLFRIEND?!!" Samantha yelled as everyone practically watched her as she walked back and forth.

"Calm down Tammy! People are staring!" Troy said, sitting his cousin down.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!?" Samantha hissed.

"How would I know?! I've been looking for her!" Troy defended.

"No wonder she doesn't really like it when I diss the jocks." Samantha mumbled as the basketball players glared at her playfully.

"That's why she's so heartbroken. What the hell did you do to her?" Samantha asked curiously.

"I yelled at her and said things that really hurt her. I still love her though. I really do and I want to get her back." Troy said sadly.

"But we're all going home tomorrow." Chad said.

"That's the thing. I don't want to go home now. I wanna stay here and make it up to Gabi." Troy said, determined.

"Then go to her house. She has the sweetest siblings ever. Far better than mine!" Samantha exclaimed as the gang stared at her like she just said the most stupidest thing ever.

"Why the hell are you all looking at me like that?" She asked in confusion.

"Because they were partly the reason why we broke up. You're brothers and Gabi's siblings started WW3 at my place. That's how John got burnt. I blamed it all on Gabi's siblings and she got angry at me. Trust me, they're not the sweetest thing if your Gabi's boyfriend." Troy sighed.

"How about we all go together to her house? The kids love me so hopefully, they won't hurt me." Samantha said but the others were still reluctant.

---------------------------------------------------------

The whole gang including Samantha stood in front of Gabriella's door, all waiting for someone to actually ring the doorbell.

"I really doubt this is a good idea." Chad said fearfully.

"Its not like you experienced what happened to Troy." Zeke said.

"Yeah but did you see all those bruises that Troy had?!" Chad exclaimed. Taylor rolled her eyes and smacked her boyfriend on the head.

"Oh don't be such a baby. Let's just go." Taylor said as she finally pressed the doorbell. Everyone quickly formed a line and hid behind Samantha. They heard fuzz from the inside and they could hear Gabriella begging the others not to open the door.

"Hi!" The 5 kids exclaimed cheerfully as they spotted Samantha.

"Hey guys!" Samantha smiled.

"Who's behind you?" Jeremy asked curiously as he spotted something really familiar. Something bushy and really big.

"Just my friends….. Friends that you might know." Samantha said carefully. The gang slowly moved and showed themselves. The kids' eyes got bigger and bigger until it landed to a certain blue eyes.

"TROY BOLTON?!!" They all yelled exactly the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, a very short chapter in a long update. I'm really story but I'm really trying my best to update everything at the same time. I hope you like this chapter though. Please review.


	17. What is this? A game?

**Chapter 15**

**Recap**

"_Hi!" The 5 kids exclaimed cheerfully as they spotted Samantha. _

"_Hey guys!" Samantha smiled._

"_Who's behind you?" Jeremy asked curiously as he spotted something really familiar. Something bushy and really big._

"_Just my friends….. Friends that you might know." Samantha said carefully. The gang slowly moved and showed themselves. The kids' eyes got bigger and bigger until it landed on certain blue eyes._

"_TROY BOLTON?!!" They all yelled exactly the same time. _

**End of Recap**

"They sure know you." Samantha mumbled to her cousin.

"Nice to see you too." Troy said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here? How did you find our place?" Sandra asked aggressively.

"It's a small world ok? I just came here to see Gabriella. After I talk to her, I'll leave." Troy said and walked past the kids.

"Hey, hey, hey. Where do you think you're going? We didn't tell you to come in." Jeremy said, pushing Troy back to the door.

"Look guys. I just want to say sorry. Haven't I proven that I'm not like the other guys she went out with?! I didn't break up with Gabriella. She broke up with me and I'm telling you, it hurts like hell!!" Troy exclaimed.

"Do you think you were the only one hurting?! She is too! You're not getting near her." Camille said with hands on her hips.

"Why not?" Troy questioned while the gang just watched the whole scene in interest.

"Because you hurt her when you said you wouldn't!!" Nicole almost yelled.

"I know ok!! I'm sorry!! I really am!! I just want to talk to Gabriella. Please." Troy said as he literally jumped over the kids and ran up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------

Gabriella heard the whole thing as she was hiding in the kitchen. Everyone thought that she was upstairs but they were wrong. She stared at Troy one last time before running out the back door to get away from everyone, from everything.

-----------------------------------------

Troy opened every door upstairs but didn't find anyone.

"Gabi!! Please come out!! I'm really sorry. I really want to talk to you." Troy yelled around the house. When he finally reached the final door, he was surprised to see that there was no one there. He quickly ran downstairs and met up with everyone.

"Where's Gabi?" He asked the kids.

"Isn't she upstairs?" Rafael said confusedly.

"She's not! I've searched everywhere!" Troy said frantically.

"But she was there just minutes ago!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"She is not there ok!! Please don't lie. Just tell me where she is." Troy asked desperately.

"We don't know where she is." They admitted worriedly.

"I need to find her." Troy said and darted to the door.

--------------------------------------

Troy searched for about half an hour. He was about to give up when a group of people suddenly appeared from behind him.

"Did you find Gabi?" Jeremy asked the blue eyed boy. Troy stared at him with a look that was saying 'do you think I would look like a freakin mess if I've already found Gabi?'.

"Ok, ok.. you don't need to stare at us like that. You look like a freakin zombie." Sandra said, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that right now!" Troy said with sarcasm dripping in every word.

"Guys don't start. Now's not a good time." Samantha said carefully.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Troy asked, mostly to the kids.

"We want to find Gabi." The 5 siblings all said in unison.

"I thought you don't want me to find Gabi?" Troy asked, surprised.

"Who said we do?" Camille asked with attitude.

"And I really thought a miracle was just about to happen." Troy said sarcastically.

"Look, stop with all the sarcasm ok!!" Sharpay said to both Troy and the kids.

"Yeah. Yeah. So what do we do?" Troy asked curiously.

"We had a deal with your friends over here." Nicole said with a smirk.

"I so hope Chad wasn't the one that started it." Troy said, looking at his bushy haired friend who was smiling sheepishly behind his girlfriend.

"Here's the deal, Troy. Whoever finds Gabi first would be the one taking her home. If we find her first, bye bye to you guys but if you find her before us, then… we'll give you a chance." Rafael stated smartly.

"Are you guys sure you don't know where she is though?" Zeke asked.

"Yes. We might be bad kids but we're certainly not liars." Jeremy said, offended.

"Ok we don't want to make this mess bigger than it already is." Taylor said backing Zeke and Jeremy away from each other.

"Is there a time limit?" Jason asked.

"What is this? A game?" Troy asked rhetorically.

"There's no time limit. We just need to find her." Camille said.

"Ok. Let's go then!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

---------------------------------------------------

"Ok guys. You all need to travel in pairs and I can go alone because I'm the oldest out of all of you. Its pretty dark so always look out for each other." Sandra said carefully.

"Me and Jeremy, and Camille and Rafi." Nicole informed her other siblings.

"Let's go back at home and get our _walkie-talkies_ so we can communicate to each other." Jeremy said, excited about the whole mission of tracking down their missing sister.

"That's a good idea. At exactly one hour, let's meet up in the front yard and discuss our next plan in case we don't find Gabi. This job is not just winning against Bolton and his friends, this also depends on our eldest sister's situation. She's in depression mode right now. She could be doing anything she might regret." Sandra worried stated while her siblings looked up at her in amazement of what she just said.

"Wow!! I didn't even get half of it but it sounds really smart Sandra." Rafael praised in admiration while Sandra smiled proudly.

"Let's go before Bolton finds her." Nicole said as they all headed to their destination.

--------------------------------------------------

"Ok guys, I really don't want to lose against these kids again because I intend to spend the rest of my life with Gabriella. I don't want to say goodbye now and lose her for the second time." Troy determinedly told his friends who were smiling at him.

"We'll do our best." Chad exclaimed.

"We all split up so there's a higher chance of finding her." Sharpay said as they all nodded in agreement.

"Oh and one more thing. Can someone keep an eye on each kid?" Troy asked uncertainly.

"Uhh Troy isn't that like.. I don't know.. cheating?" Samantha told his cousin.

"Yeah. I don't think its right." The others agreed quietly.

"Idiots! I don't mean it like that. I mean.. its just that.. its getting dark and they're just kids. If something happens to them.. I will not forgive myself. For some odd reason, I like them." Troy explained reluctantly.

"Wow Troy. That's really… caring." Kelsi said carefully.

"Well, I do love the Montez family. So.. can you guys do this for me?" Troy asked the gang.

"Sure thing man." Chad said, patting Troy on the back with a huge smile on his face.

"Uhh—Chad, I don't really mean you. I mean,. the others. No offence but that hair of yours can never be hidden." Troy said, trying not to hurt his friend's feelings.

"Gee thanks." Chad said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, so let's do this!!"

----------------------------------------------------

Everyone spread around and jogged all over the suburb, away from Gabriella's street, except for one person.

"Gabi you can come out now. I highly doubt the others are still around." Troy said when he reached Gabriella's balcony.

"How did you know I was here?" Gabriella asked confusedly.

"I didn't." Troy smiled, leaning on the railing and not staring at Gabriella who was in the dark corner. He was just gazing at the dark sky.

"Huh?" She asked, more confused than before.

"Let's just say that I know the smell of your perfume from anywhere." Troy smiled softly and finally let his eyes wandered on the figure who was crawled down on the floor.

"Why did you want to find me?" Gabriella asked, standing up 2 metres away from Troy.

"Why wouldn't I want to find you?" Troy smirked.

"Can't you just give me a straight answer tonight?" Gabriella asked, getting annoyed with Troy.

"I can't do it." Troy said, inching closer to Gabriella.

"Can't do what?" She asked, feeling her heartbeat raise.

"I can't continue life without you Gabi. I love you so much that its hurting me just thinking about my life without you... I know I sound so cheesy but.. I don't know what else to say." Troy said, blushing furiously.

"Troy can't you see that its not working out?" Gabriella stated with a sigh.

"Let's run away and never come back." Troy suggested as Gabriella raised her eyebrow at her.

"Run away? That's the best idea you can come up with?" She questioned.

"Ok, I'm kidding." Troy said.

"I love you Troy. You know I do its just that.. family is really the first thing in my list." Gabriella said truthfully and was expecting Troy to get mad at her.

"I know that. But, can't you at least give me another chance?" Troy asked, holding Gabriella's hands in his.

"Please Gabi? One more chance? Be my girl again?" Troy asked hopefully.

--------------------------------------------------------

Exactly an hour have past and everyone gathered in the Montez's front yard.

"I am tired. Really tired!" Jeremy said, looking very exhausted.

"Me too!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I can't believe we still didn't find Gabriella." Jason said as they all laid on the soft grass.

"I know!" Rafael stated.  
"By the way, why were you guys following us?" Sandra asked curiously, staring at the stars above them.

"Troy worries about you guys. He didn't want you roaming around the suburb without any adults with you." Taylor said honestly.

"You guys are not adults yet though." Jeremy asked as the older ones rolled their eyes.

"We're old enough, thank you very much." Sharpay said, snatching her sparkling purse away from Nicole who was looking through it.

"Why they hell do you have a microphone in your purse?" Nicole asked with a weird look on her face.

"She likes to sing a lot." Kelsi laughed while the others giggled except for Sharpay.

A few minutes have past and everyone was just lying on the grass and staring at nothing but the beautiful sky.

"I don't why you guys don't like Troy. I mean, he's a nice guy." Taylor said quietly.

"We know he is." Sandra admitted.

"Then why the hell aren't you guys _permitting_ Gabriella to go out with him?!!" Chad exclaimed.

"And don't even give us the 'you don't want to see Gabriella get hurt' crap. We all damn well know that Troy is not gonna hurt Gabriella purposely." Sharpay said venomously.

"Chill guys. Bi-polars these days." Jeremy said, shaking his head.

"We actually want to find Gabriella so she can make up with Troy. We kinda realised that Troy's the one." Camille confessed sheepishly.

"Took you guys long enough." Jason laughed.

"Wait a second— " Kelsi suddenly said, sitting up.

"What is it?" They asked confusedly.

"Is everyone here?" Kelsi asked again.

"Umm.. yeah I mean – Chad is here. He didn't get lost." Taylor said.

"Hey!" Chad exclaimed with an offended expression.

"Wait—I didn't hear any whining from a certain blue eyed boy these past minutes…." Zeke said as everyone sat up and stared at each other.

"Where's Troy?" They all asked one another in unison.

----------------------------------------------------

"Why is it that I have to give in to everything you say?!" Gabriella asked with a playful frown.

"Is that a yes?" Troy asked, his smile brightening at every second.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go and ask my siblings." Gabriella giggled as Troy grabbed her waist tenderly and spun her around.

"YEAH!! WHOOO!!! I HAVE THE MOST AMAZING GIRLFRIEND EVER!!" Troy yelled out to the aboslutely quiet street without even caring.

"Troy! Do you want people to throw eggs at us?! I heard that they do it on this street." Gabriella laughed, trying to stop her excited boyfriend.

"Gabi I don't even care. I want the whole wide world to know that Troyella is back!! YEAH!" Troy exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Troyella?" Gabriella asked, raising her eyebrow to one side.

"Uhh—yeah.. umm.. Troyella as in.. Troy and Gabriella?" Troy said sheepishly but came out more like a question.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met. Seriously." Gabriella laughed as they both finally calm down.

"I love you so much Montez." Troy sighed, resting his forehead on Gabriella's as their hands intertwine.

"Good because I'm in love with you too Bolton." Gabriella giggled as they both closed their eyes, waiting for their awaited kiss until….

"There you are!! We've been looking all over!" Chad exclaimed and suddenly stopped when he spotted Troy and Gabriella's death glares.

"Oh we're we interrupting something?" Sandra asked with hands on her hips.

"Oh hey." Troy and Gabriella said, stepping away from each other as Gabriella's siblings came pouring in the balcony.

"Look guys.." Gabriella started but she was interrupted.

"You know Gabi, we don't give a damn anymore. Bolton is cool. We like him." Jeremy said, smiling genuinely at Troy for the very first time.

"Are you guys kidding?" Gabriella asked, her smile widening.

"We kinda realised that you've finally found your prince charming. Although, I think you can take out the charming part." Nicole said, staring at Troy up and down.

"Hey! I am charming, thank you very much!" Troy said, tickling Nicole on the stomach.

"You know Gabi, you got some cool kids in your house." Zeke said, giving Rafael a piggy back.

"Of course I do. They inherited the coolness from their big sister." Gabriella said as everyone just stared at her and they all started laughing.

"You are the strangest girl I have ever met. Seriously." Troy chuckled, mimicking Gabriella from before.

"Oh shut it Bolton and let's just continue where we left off." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck.

"Most certainly." Troy said with an accent as he pulled her closer. Their lips were just about to touch when something suddenly hit the balcony window and landed right on Chad's hair.

"What the hell was that?!" Chad exclaimed, his fingers running through his bushy hair, feeling something really sticky on it.

"Is that—egg?" Kelsi asked and they all started laughing.

"Ewww!! The bird thought Chad's hair was a nest!!" Camille exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

"It does look like a nest if you think about it." Rafael giggled.

------------------------------------------

"When can we ever get our kiss." Troy sighed but right after he said it, a pair of lips was softly pressed against his.

"Does that satisfy you Bolton?" Gabriella smirked.

"I don't know, I think I need one more." He said with a smile and sparkling eyes.

"Who can resist the Bolton charm?" Gabriella said as she once again, crashed her lips on his, running her hands through his hair.

-------------------------------------------

"That's disgusting man." Jason said, staring at small puddle of a sticky liquid on Chad's hair.

"You really need to shave your hair." Sharpay said.

"Did someone say shave?" Sandra exclaimed with an evil grin, holding out her famous peeler.

**THE END!**

------------------------------------------------

I can't believe its finish!! Did you guys expect it to end like that? I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. Endings are really hard to do. I hope you still like it thought. I'm starting my new story now and I wish you guys would check it out! Please review.


End file.
